Unconsciousness
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Naruto cannot move. Why cant he move? And who is in the room with him? :::COMPLETE:::
1. Chapter 1

**I did this one aaaages ago, and totally forgot about it! This is based on a picture of them, but i forget where i found it:P This was my first attempt at boyxboy lemon, so please dont rip it.**

**x**

* * *

Naruto woke up and tried to open his eyes. They wouldn't respond. He tried to more his hands, then his feet, then just his finger, but nothing would work. Except his mouth. He began to move it, forming silent words until his memories came back. Those sound ninja…they had ambushed him…but what about the rest of his team…he hadn't seen what had happened to them. "Kiba…Sakura…" He mumbled, the words sounding thick and foreign to him. He heard what sounded like a door opening. "Hello…?" He mumbled, wanting to turn his head but finding it impossible. Footsteps came closer. "Back off, I'm warning you, I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly?" A harsh yet familiar voice said from near by. "I know you can't move baka."

"Sasuke…?" He mumbled in shock.

"Yeah…it's me."

"You bastard! Fix me so I can rip your throat out!" Naruto growled, anger making his voice stronger.

"Tempting as that might sound I can't. I don't know how."

"Liar!" Naruto heard him sigh. He mentally jumped as Sasuke's hand touched his bare shoulder. It only now occurred to him that he could only feel a blanket over the lower part of his body. "Get off me, or else!"

"You are in no position to be making threats Naruto." Naruto went silent for a second.

"Why am I here?" He asked quietly, not sure if he really wanted the answer. He yelped when he felt Sasuke lift him into sitting position, then lean him back against what he assumed was said sound bastards chest.

"I ordered for you to be brought in."

"Why?" Naruto said, although he knew the answer.

"I still love you Naruto." Naruto held back the insults and angry words he wanted to send at Sasuke. Before he left, Sasuke had admitted to Naruto that he loved him, something Nauto had been dying to hear him say since their first kiss. "I still love you and I want you here with me…I can't stop thinking about you."

"They why didn't you come back to Konoha?" Naruto said, his voice involuntarily trembling.

"I couldn't…but I just need you here." Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand ghosted over his skin.

"No, Sasuke stop it." He said, the start of sobs making their appearance in his voice. Sasuke ignored him, starting to gently kiss his neck.

"Naruto…I finally have you with me, do you honestly think I will stop? I love you, and I know you love me too."

"Sasuke…" He whimpered, desperate to move away from his hands as they traced nonsense patterns on his bare chest. He felt Sasuke move his head round. Naruto could tell what was coming next, but he still wasn't ready for the lips that crashed onto his. He longed to see the onyx eyes and raven hair, was desperate to touch the pale skin, but at the same time he knew he had to stop this. As he pulled away, Naruto whimpered again. "Sasuke no…I can't…I just…"

"You can't, but I can." He whispered huskily into his ear. "Just enjoy it dobe." Naruto felt himself being lain down on the floor. He let out a small cry when he felt Sasuke move so he was straddling the blonde. The man on top of him began kissing him all over. His lips reached one of Naruto's nipples and began to suck and play with it, earning a moan from the blonde. He felt Sasuke smirk against his skin and immediately blushed. He hadn't meant to moan. That was just going to encourage him. One of Sasuke's hands moved down his tanned chest, lightly tracing the muscles, and began stroking his abdomen. Naruto let out another moan, and felt himself start to harden. 'Oh no.' He thought, trying to think of anything but his loves hands as they moved down to concentrate on his lower region. he shuddered as Sasuke slowly pulled the silk sheet off him, ensuring the smooth fabric brushed over his now fully hard member. Sasuke began to pump slowly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as he picked up speed. His mind left trying to think of something other than Sasuke, turning instead to the wonderful blackness that surrounded him. There was nothing he could do to stop him, but right now he wouldn't of if he could of. He was desperate to move, to cling to Sasuke tightly as he began to feel the onslaught of pleasure rise. Naruto cried out as he came into Sasuke's hand. The spent blonde felt Sasuke gently pull the silk sheet back up. "Sasuke…" He mumbled, suddenly exhausted.

"Shhh." Sasuke soothed, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I won't let you go, not this time." There was the sound of something crashing open, and a sudden heat like something had exploded.

"Get away from him you bastard!" He heard Kiba yell. There was a growl and Sasuke stood, letting his hand slide slowly off Naruto.

"Kiba." Sasuke hissed from somewhere above him.

"And me." Sakura's voice said from very close. There was a sickening smack sound, then something heavy fell on Naruto, winding him. "Naruto! Oh my god, are you alright? What did he do to you?" Sakura gasped, as the heavy thing was lifted off him.

"Sakura…I can't move my body!" Naruto cried desperately. "Where's Sasuke? What happened?"

"Its ok now, we've got you." She soothed, as someone picked him up. He felt the sheet being wrapped tighter around him by a second pair of hands. "Let's go." Wind rushed over him as he felt whoever was carrying him begin to run. He fell asleep as they ran, dreams of Sasuke over taking him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Indeed

**Omg, wtf, this took be about 5 minutes to do. Since it took me so short to do, I want you all to be brutally honest so I know whether to change it. Rember to vote for your fav scene at the end although I reckon I know what you will all want.**

**x**

* * *

Kabuto walked into the dungeon to find a broken wall and an unconscious Sasuke. "I leave you alone for five minutes!" He cried in exasperation, quickly healing the new Sound leader. "So are you going to explain or lie and make it seem like a huge apocalyptic battle?" He asked the now conscious man. Sasuke smirked. "Ah, I see lying is not in order."

"No it is not. Everything went perfectly…aside from being kicked into a wall."

"Obviously."

"Very soon I will go to my Naruto again-" Sasuke began, but Kabuto cut him off with a sigh.

"Yes yes, and he'll fall into your waiting arms, Sasuke's a happy evil genius and we all go home." The medic stood. "But what of Orochimaru, and Konoha. You know he's gone back to them."

"They will kill him before he gets the chance to explain." Sasuke dismissed.

"Don't underestimate him. You tend to do that to people a lot." He countered, gesturing to the wall. "And you still neglected to think about Konoha. How would it be if their darling Naruto was taken from them?" Kabuto offered a hand to the Uchiha.

"We are growing stronger by the day." Sasuke accepted the hand. "You know as well as I do that by the time I am ready to take Naruto for my own, we will be more than strong enough to deal with that pathetic village."

"Allow me once again to be the reality in your twisted little world my lord."

"Feel free, I doubt I will listen to what you say anyway."

"They are a strong village, and all care deeply about each other. You yourself have been subject to the lengths they will go to to protect their own." Sasuke, who had totally lost interest by this point, was starting to walk to the door. "We have to prepare for a defeat." This made him stop in his arrogant steps.

"Defeat? That will not happen."

"Not ultimately, but at this early stage maybe a backup plan would be an idea."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. "Give me a week and I'll have a plan for you to begin working on." He left the room, leaving Kabuto shaking his head. Sometimes he missed the daily torture from Orochimaru.

**oXoXoXo**

'Kyuuuuuuubi?' There was no answer, just the stony silence he had been receiving since Naruto had woken up again. 'Kyuuuuuuuuuuubi?' He called again, inwardly grinning when he felt the Kyuubi shift angrily. 'KyuuUUUuuubiiiIIIiii?' He called one final time.

_WHAT?!_ The demon roared in his head.

'Nothing!' Naruto giggled in his head. He had been doing that to the poor fox for two days. There had been nothing else he could do, being that Tsunade had failed to find a cure for the paralysis he was currently suffering.

_If I was tangible I'd kill myself._ The fox sighed.

'No you wouldn't, you'd just kill me.'

_Oh so true, but it's the thought that counts._

'Haha, your so funny fox face.'

_Looks, charm, and a quite wit to boot, what more could you want in a demon that was trapped in you as a child?_

'Sense of humour?' The Kyuubi growled as a new voice hit his ears.

"Naruto, are you awake?" Sakura asked.

"Awake and bored." He replied.

"Is there any change?"

"Kyuubi wants to kill me, but nothing physical."

"Why does he want to kill you?"

"Cause I have no one else to talk to." He heard Sakura sit in the chair that he assumed someone had placed next to his bed.

"Lady Tsunade thinks she's found a winner this time." She informed him.

"Is she sure?" Naruto asked, slightly worried.

"As sure as she can be. We've never found anything like this before. She's just getting the equipment set up now."

"Good, I have a really itchy nose." Sakura laughed, before scratching his nose. At least, Naruto thought it must be Sakura scratching his nose. It would be weird if it wasn't. Two hours later, Tsuande flopped back into the nearest chair, and Naruto sat up. "YES!" He yelled, punching the air. "You rock granny!"

"I know, and don't call me granny!" Tsunade smiled weakly as the young man danced happily around. "Help me up brat." He ran over, still grinning, and pulled the Hokage to her feet.

"To the sake cabinet! I mean to your office!" He corrected quickly at a glare from Shizune. When they reached the office, Naruto helped Tsunade to her desk before getting the broom leaning next to the door.

"All clear." Tsunade grinned back at him. Naruto poked a ceiling tile with the end of the broom. It came loose, so Naruto pulled himself up, getting a bottle from the hundreds hidden in the ceiling.

"Double or single?" He called down.

"Double." He dropped back down with the appropriate bottle and replaced the ceiling tile/broom before handing the bottle to the Hokage. "So, tell me what happened with Sasuke." She said after a second. Naruto, who had been flexing his fingers, froze and looked guiltily at the woman.

"Nothing?" He tried, looking hopeful.

"That was a lie and you know it." Naruto blushed. This was not something you wanted to be discussing with someone you referred to as granny. "Did he touch you?" Naruto jumped in shock.

"How'd you-"

"You talk in your sleep."

"What did I say?" He asked sheepishly.

"You were telling him to stop."

"And you got from that to him touching me?"

"Well, actually I thought it was torture at first, but now I feel that there may be more." Naruto went brighter red. "Tell me Naruto." She lent forwards, steepleing her fingers and fixing him with a piercing stare.

"It was nothing." He mumbled.

"You're lying again."

"Really, it was torture."

"Clutching at straws brat." She sighed.

"I swear." He yelped as a book flew at his head.

"Don't swear."

"I…" He quailed under the piercing stare. "Okay, but seriously, don't get all hysterical, it was nothing else…he just…he touched me..." He blushed, shrinking into his seat in embarrassment.

"I see." Tsunade said, managing to keep her face impassive. "Why?"

"I…I don't know." He lied. That would be even more awkward.

"Alright. Well thank you for tell me brat. Go get ramen." She threw a few notes at him, which he grabbed, running off with a yell of 'thank you granny!' He skidded into the ramen stand, grinning insanely.

"Naruto!" Ten Ten yelled, hugging him, much to Neji's annoyance. They had been together for a while, and was mildly possessive.

"Hay! I missed you guys! I want ramen!" She laughed, letting him sit down.

"So what happened youthful friend?" Lee asked, watching as Naruto scoffed the bowl in under a second.

"What do you mean?"

"We all heard you got kidnapped by Sasuke." Neji said flatly, but a slight flash of his byakugan betrayed his anger.

"Oh…nothing, he just tried to poison me, but ended up paralysing me." He said, making it up off the top of his head.

"That must suck." Ten Ten said, leaning back on Neji.

"Yeah, it did." He admitted, looking at the floor. "I'm going home guys, I have to check something." He mumbled, standing. His apartment was just how he'd left it. Looking like a bomb had gone off in a charity shop. Everything was everywhere, and it stank of something akin to wet cat. "Home sweet home." He muttered.

"Indeed." A voice said behind him.

* * *

**There we go! Alright my loves, your choices for mysterious stranger are:**

**1)Sasuke (Sasu/Naru goodness)**

**2)Kabuto (Delivering a message from darling Sasuke)**

**3)Gaara (Gaa/Naru goodness)**

**There you go! Send me loving reviews and good choices!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. He was

****

And by a landslide victory it is Sasu/Naru goodness! I wanted to to a Gaara, one, just to stir things up, but as they say, your will is my command! Hope you enjoy. I'm not too good at yaoi lemons, so yeah, be nice:P

**The reason for the long wait was because I was at my dads house, and didn't have my memory stick, so I couldnt write! Tragedy on my part!**

**x**

* * *

"Indeed." A voice said behind him. Naruto whipped round, instantly regretting it as it made him slightly dizzy. A figure stepped forwards out of the shadows cast by the curtained windows.

"S.S.Sasuke." Naruto stuttered, backing away instantly.

"I though you would have cleaned this place up by now." He smirked, watching the blondes retreat.

"Why are you here?" He asked, although he knew the answer already.

"For you Naruto. I did say I wouldn't let you go."

"You'd better get out of here." He warned, trying to look tough when he was backing further and further towards a wall. Sasuke just let out a low chuckle, starting to walk to him at a leisurely pace. By the time Naruto's back hit the cold wall, Sasuke was right in front of him.

"What's wrong Naruto? Didn't you like last time?" The Uchiha smirked, grabbing the hand that came up to hit him.

"Let go!" Naruto cried out, somewhat pathetically, but to be honest, the poor blonde couldn't bare to fight Sasuke. He meant too much. "Please stop it."

"No." this outright defiance made Naruto freeze in surprise. "Nothing can stop me."

"I don't want this." Naruto whispered, more as a reminder to himself than anything. He would never admit it, but Sasuke's 'no one elses opinion matters' attitude had always been a huge attraction. Sasuke moved nearer, pressing himself flush against the smaller male. Naruto let out a gasp when he felt Sasuke's already present hard on.

"Yes you do." The sound nin murmured into his soon to be ukes ear. Naruto was about to try some more weak protests, but his mouth was suddenly covered with another. Without a seconds hesitation Sasuke's tongue was in his mouth, exploring every inch with painstaking care. The blonde was too shocked to do anything as Sasuke's hands began sliding down his sides. An involuntary moan escaped the smallers lips as his semi was stroked through the fabric of his boxers. Before he knew what had happened, Naruto was totally naked, being pressed against his bedroom door by and equally naked Sasuke. Clothes and pretences had been left in the living room, reducing the pair to just two lovers. The sound v world war had been forgotten, leaving room for the emotions and sensations between the two to develop. Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasukes waist as the taller nin circled his fingers at Naruto's entrance.

"Get on with it." Naruto hissed.

"Much more eager now." Sasuke panted, inserting a finger, swiftly followed by another. When the blonde tensed, Sasuke kissed him heatedly, trying to make him forget any pain. Once he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt Naruto anymore than he had to he withdrew the fingers, placing his tip at the entrance. He gave Naruto one last questioning look, suddenly unsure what his blonde wanted.

"Just do it jackass." The boy hissed again. Sasuke smirked before pushing in. Naruto let out a cry of pain, digging his nails into the Uchiha's shoulders. "Ah! That hurt you bastard!"

"You told me to." Sasuke panted, finding it extremely hard not to start moving. They stood like that for a second, both trying not to move, although their reasons were totally different. After an agonizingly long time, Naruto shifted.

"Okay, move." Sasuke silently thanked whoever was up there before he drew out almost all the way. "Hurry- AH!" He gasped out as Sasuke slammed into him, managing to hit his prostate dead on. "Good shot." Naruto panted, resting his head on Sasukes shoulder as he pulled out again. "Ah!" Sasuke set up a fast, albeit shaky pace, hitting the little bundle of nerves every time. "Ah, god, Sasuke!" He cried out, throwing his head back. It hit the door painfully, no doubt causing a dent in the wood, but Naruto didn't care. He was too close to care about anything other than Sasuke not stopping. "Ah shit!" He exploded over the both of them, clenching up in a way that made Sasuke groan before filling him up. They collapsed at the foot of the door, panting. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who had a small half smile on his face. "Don't leave again." He whispered, leaning on him.

"Not if I can help it." Sasuke said, leaning down to kiss Naruto gently. Naruto fell asleep in the Uchiha's arms, listening to the soft humming from the man.

Naruto woke with a start. He felt the lack of warm arms, and instantly knew he was no longer against the door. But where was he. A quick scan told him he was in…

* * *

**Right, You're choices this go are:**

**1)He's on his living room floor - He dreamt it**

**2)He's in his bed - Sasuke vanished (bastard)**

**3)He's in a dungeon of somekind**

**I am wanting to do the living room one, but its your choice, so choose wisly!**

**REVIEW AND CHOOSE!**


	4. She started

**Okay lovies, heres a fairly short one for your viewing pleasure. Sorry it is so short, but I had to do three essays for Art History by today, so you know how it goes! Sorry to all you pervs out there who wanted kinky dungeon sex, but I couldn't be asked to make another poor attempt at NarutoxSasuke smex. Also, I hate trains:( Anyway! Here you go!**

* * *

Naruto woke with a start. He felt the lack of warm arms, and instantly knew he was no longer against the door. But where was he. A quick scan told him he was in one of the ANBU interrogation rooms. He was also dressed in a pair of black trousers and thick black jumper he recognised as Sakura's breakup jumper. Anytime a guy broke up with her she ended up on Naruto's sofa, ice cream in hand, soppy movie on TV and this jumper on. He could see why she liked it.

Something struck him as odd. A normal person, and by that I mean a normal criminal, in his position would be chained and cuffed so ensure they went no where. He was neither chained nor cuffed. In fact, had the sharp pain in his behind not told him otherwise, he would have assumed that he had fallen asleep at the desk while waiting for someone and dreamt Sasuke's visit.

The heavy metal door at the far end of the room clunked as the hundred or so locks on the outside were undone. He tensed, but winced when that put undue stress on his abused rear. The door swung open to reveal a haggard looking Sakura. "Hello Naruto." She sighed, smiling happily.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, deciding it best to play dumb.

"How much of last night do you remember Naruto?" She asked, still standing in front of the now closed door. The blonde blushed without meaning to. "That's what I thought." She sounded sympathetic. Why would she be? He had been as much a part of it as Sasuke had, and he hadn't done much to stop him. Suddenly, the reason for her pitying look hit him.

They thought Sasuke had raped him.

"Naruto." She said softly, walking over and gently wrapping an arm around him. "I need to know what happened."

'What happened?' He thought incredulously.

'I'll tell you what happened! I betrayed the village and slept with the snakes prodigy!' Instead of blurting that out, Naruto knew he had to lie. After all, he had said no in the first instance.

"He was waiting for me." Naruto muttered, inspecting his feet carefully. "He pushed me against the wall. I tried to stop him." He suddenly looked up, looking desperately into her eyes. "He wouldn't listen."

"I know Naruto, I know." She soothed, rubbing his back. "Someone reported seeing him leaving your house through a window this morning." She began explaining, as if trying to justify making him relive it. "We broke in, and found you on the floor, and your clothes ripped up in the living room." Naruto blushed. Sasuke was slightly rough when it had come to getting undressed. "We also found this." She held out a small note. Naruto looked at the note, not sure whether to take it. "Its okay, you can take." He shakily took it, able to tell what it would say. His worse fears were confirmed when he opened the note to reveal five words in neat, black pen.

_I'll be back for you_.

He swallowed hard. "We placed you in here for your own protection." Sakura explained, taking the note back. "We plan to move you to somewhere more secure as soon as possible."

"Where?" he asked, mouth slightly dry.

"We haven't found anywhere yet. But don't worry." She gave a poor attempt at a reassuring smile. "We'll find somewhere he wont have a hope of getting in."

'I seriously doubt that.' Naruto thought sarcastically.

"I just want to give you a check over and we can't be done, kay?" Sakura smiled at him. What was it with her and fake smiles today? Naruto nodded, allowing her hands free reign over him. Her hands suddenly froze. "Oh my." She said, opening her eyes and looking at Naruto.

"What?"

"Naruto, there's something wrong." She started.

* * *

**Puts on deep voice Your choices this week are:**

**1)Mpreg! Naruto gonna be poppin out a lil Uchiha!**

**2)Curse mark! Of undefined power.**

**3)Kyuubi gone weird! Naruto goes foxxy! (Pun actually intended there)**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	5. Why Him?

**Mpreg is the winner! But Kyuubi going weird came in close second, so I might give you that option again at some point. I have to tell you the cutest thing that my mate did. For the past few days I've been feeling like such shit, cause I got an ear infection and just general stuff went wrong, so I told my mate that I couldn't come out today. About 11 o'clock he turned up with chocolate, icecream and my fav film on dvd! I was like, omg, I love you! So we just sat and watched films for ages! There is a reason he's my best friend, lol. Anyway, here you go, hope you like it! I did try to make it longer for you!**

**x**

* * *

"Naruto, there's something wrong." She started. The blonde looked at her uncertainly. What had Sasuke done to him? "I can feel some…odd fluctuations in your chakra."

"Like what?" He asked, studying her face carefully. It was a habit he had picked up years ago. When you were friends with people like Sasuke and Gaara, it paid to be able to read faces. He could see the confusion etched in her eyes, and the concern in her pursed lips. "Kura, what is it?"

"I can't quite tell…I need to get a second opinion." She said, voice sounding panicked. If she couldn't tell ten Naruto knew he was in serious trouble. "Just stay there, and I'll be back in a second." She said, racing from the room without a second glance. The blonde then did something he hadn't done in a while. He called out desperately to the Kyuubi.

'Kyu?' He called in his head.

_Present._ A bored voice answered. _Long time no see kit._

'Kyu, something's wrong with me.'

_You mean apart from a psychotic demon trapped inside you, being thick as too short planks and the lord of darkness stalking you?_

'I'm not thick! But I will agree with the other two.' He could feel the Kyuubi smirk inside him. 'So what's wrong with me?' He heard a sigh.

_Let me check_. Naruto winced as he felt Kyuubi poke around inside him. It had always been an unpleasant experience, having the fox check him. It happened after every battle he got into. _Ooo, now this_ is _interesting_. The growling voice suddenly said, sounding almost gleeful.

'What?'

_I believe I just found a rather interesting side effect of our little predicament kit._

'What? Tell me what it is!' Naruto was getting a little desperate by now. He heard Kyuubi chuckle. 'Damn it fox!'

_Easy now kit. You don't want to make this any worse than it already is. _The dark chuckle echoed in his head.

'What would I make worse?!'

Well for a start you would put pressure on it.

'What's it?'

Kit, you're pregnant. Naruto blinked, then laughed aloud. What's so funny?

'Sorry Kyu, for a second it sounded like you said I was pregnant.'

I did.

'What? No, it's not possible.' The door suddenly slammed open, revealing Lady Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura was wringing her hands and biting her lip.

"Naruto, lie on the table." Tsunade instructed.

_Damn, that woman gets right to the point doesn't she?_ Naruto ignored the blatant innuendo included in that statement as he obeyed. Tsunade was not as delicate as Sakura or Kyuubi in her examination. In fact, to list all Naurto's grievances with the Hokage's exams, her hands were cold, she poked unceremoniously and she kept snapping at him for not staying still.

"I see." She said slowly. "It seems you were right Sakura."

"About what?" Naruto tried to ask, but the two medics were totally ignoring him.

"I believe this needs further examination."  
"I suggest we move him as soon as possible."

"Have the ANBU been-"

"Sorry to butt in." Naruto snapped. They both looked at him. "But what are you talking about?" Tsunade sighed and walked over to him. He was surprised when he was pulled into a hug. It almost felt motherly.

"Naruto, we have reason to believe that your chakra has formed a temporary womb." Naruto stayed silent, hoping that this was the only news. "We also suspect that you are…you're carrying a child." Hearing Tsunade say it made it seem more real than when Kyuubi said it. Naruto's head jerked up, looking at Tsunade with wide eyes.

"But I'm a guy!"

_Excellent observation kit. What gave it away?_ Kyuubi sighed sarcastically in his head.

"I know Naruto, I know." She soothed. Sakura had settled herself on Naruto's other side by now. "While we are not sure as to the cause, we plan to study this." Naruto nodded.

_Ooo! It can be like a school project!_ Kyuubi said, mimicking the over enthusiastic way Lee talked.

"We also plan to move you to Suna." Naruto frowned.

"Why Suna?"

"Under the guise of you being our ambassador, it will be extremely hard for Sasuke to reach you."

"Why?"

"You get a special guard while you're there, like Temari and Shikamaru." Sakura explained. "And most of the time you'll be with Gaara."

"Oh." He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Sasuke not being ble to get at him. To be perfectly honest he had been desperate for someone to show him that kind of attention, whether there was love behind it or not. He also wasn't sure that being away from all his friends when he was, according to Tsunade and Kyuubi, pregnant. He still didn't get how he could be pregnant. It went against the basic functions he had been taught.

"We want to move you as soon as possible."

"What about my stuff?" He asked quietly.

"A group of us will go with you to pack up." Sakura assured him. "When is up to you. It's as soon as you feel ready to leave here."

"I'd like to go now." He said, looking at the floor. He just wanted to get this over with. It didn't do well for him to invest too much brain power in something like this. It would be to hard, and Naruto knew that if he really considered the options he would probably end up begging them to let him stay, just so Sasuke could have a chance at getting him. Sakura nodded sympathetically.

"Bet you just want to get away from all this huh." She patted him on the back before standing. "I'm gonna go get a team assembled. It'll only take a minute."

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke smirked, watching the group leave. They really did fail at subtly. Naruto as the new ambassador? Now that was priceless. It had irritated him when he had been cut off from his Naruto, but out in the open the blonde was a sitting target. If they didn't want him to get the blonde they should have left him in the ANBU building. He briefly considered the option of just taking the blonde right out from under their noses, but dismissed it almost as fast. He had something much more fun in mind.

**oxoxoxo**

Naruto was exhausted. They had been running for three days with only a few breaks. He couldn't explain his sudden fatigue, and when he mentioned it to Sakura, she just smiled slightly. "That'll be your body trying to adjust." She informed him. to everyone else it seemed to be about the heat of the desert they were currently crossing, but the blonde knew better. No matter how many times Kyuubi or Sakura told him he still didn't believe that he was pregnant. Tsunade's comment had summed it up before he left.

"That boy will only believe us when he's holding it." She had sighed before waving them off. The gates of Suna were coming slowly into view and Naruto recognised a cat eared figure waiting for them. Kiba, who had previously been standing at his side, broke into a run, sprinting to the man who was waiting with open arms. Naruto smiled sadly as he watched the dog nin crash into the puppeteer, knocking him onto the sandy floor. He wanted that. Not in the exact context of being on a sandy floor with a large white dog jumping around, but still something close. He bit his tongue slightly at the thought of him and Sasuke in that position.

"Get a room!" Sakura yelled as they got closer. Kiba sat back, straddling the smirking Kankuro.

"Oh you're just jealous." He grinned. Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly before hauling Kiba up by his arm.

"You could not be more professional." She snorted.

"Says the girl who stuck her tongue out as a comeback." Sakura grinned, helping Kankuro up. The puppet master used one hand to scratch Akamaru's head while pulling Kiba to him. "How long are you guys staying?" He asked. No one seemed to notice the pain in Naruto's eyes as he watched Kankuro's thumb make tiny circles on Kiba's hip.

Kit, are you okay? Kyuubi asked inside his head. Apparently someone had noticed.

'Why can't I have that?' Naruto whined in his head.

_Because your Kankuro is a mad mass murderer who everyone wants to kill._ Naruto didn't answer. Why should he be punished for what the one he loved had done? It wasn't fair.

"As long as Naruto wants us here." Sakura said, smiling at him. She sure did suck at reassuring smiles. He shrugged.

"I don't mind. I guess till Kiba and Kankuro have had enough of each other." Kiba burst out laughing.

"Sorry Kura, looks like we're staying forever." Kiba grinned, as Kankuro pulled him close and kissed his neck. Naruto was once again reminded of what he wouldn't have. His hand wandered unconsciously to his stomach. Why him?

* * *

**So loves! I'm giving you a choice to either hurry it up or keep our little Naruto miserable a while longer.**

**1) Description of Narutos everyday life as being the only pregnant male in Suna!**

**2) Saskue turns up cause he's a sadistic bastard who enjoys pointing out to ANBU they can't stop him!**

**3) Gaara hits on Naruto!**

**REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	6. Naruto, I

**Omg, this one took 4eva! I am so sorry to all my loyal readers who voted, but I have been so freaking ill lately. I couldn't turn my head the other day, it was well weird and painful. Anyhow, here you go. I made it longer than the others, put in some GaaNaru confusion and added in a lovely lemon in apology, so enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

Naruto followed the Kazakage through the mansion he and his siblings lived in. The blonde would be staying here all the time he was in Suna. They stopped a few doors down from the end of the corridor. "You'll be sleeping in here." Gaara said, turning the handle and pushing the door open. Naruto gave a small smile and a nod. He was about to walk in to collapse on his bed when a gentle hand on his back stopped him. He looked up into a pair of concerned jade eyes. "Naruto, if you need anything, anything at all, I'm only down the hall." The red head said softly. With that he left the stunned blonde, sweeping down the hall and vanishing through another door.

'Oh my god.' Naruto thought, staring at the closed door.

_I think you got another one kit._ Kyuubi said, and Naruto could almost hear the smirk in the fox's voice.

'No. It's impossible. Gaara…Gaara wouldn't like me. He…he was just being a good friend.' Naruto reasoned, pulling himself from his trance and walking into his room before closing the door.

_I'm not so sure. Shukaku seemed pretty restless._

'How can you tell?' Naruto frowned, starting to unpack.

_Weird things in the sand psycho's chakra._

'Oh.' Naruto looked down at what he had just taken out of the backpack he carried. His vision began to blur as he looked down t the photo. It showed the rookie nine and their sensei's, all gathered around a grinning Lee. It had been his birthday during the month of preparation they had. His eyes flicked to where he was standing. Well, standing wasn't quite the right word. He had jumped onto Sasuke's back just as the photo was taken. The timing had somehow captured a small smile that had been drawn from Sasuke at his behaviour.

_Put it away kit._ Naruto tried to blink away the tears.

"I can't." He whispered aloud, fingers clenching at the frame.

_It's only a reminder kit_. The Kyuubi said, and the air around Naruto seemed to warm slightly, as if the fox was trying to hug him when he lacked a body. _Let it go._

'I don't want to.' He admitted, back in his head again. 'It's too hard.' He hugged the memory to him, still wrapped in the warmth Kyuubi had somehow got round him. 'It's just too hard.'

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto glared at the work in front of him. Being an ambassador sucked. He had loads of paperwork to do, and when he wasn't doing that he was being bored in a meeting with Kyuubi whispering in his ear that he should just tell them to screw off. He only had one break for lunch. That wasn't so bad he guessed. Gaara had started taking him out to really swanky places, and always chose the best things for them to eat. Kyuubi kept with the opinion the Kazakage liked him, but Naruto was not convinced. He figured Gaara would have made a move by now. A knock on the door made him jump. "Yeah?" Temari opened the door with a wide grin.

"Hello!" Naruto jumped up.

"I thought you were in Konoha for another month!" He yelled, running to hug her.

"And trust my brothers not to burn the house down? Never!" Temari laughed, hugging the blonde. "Gaara told me about everything, so you don't need to worry about awkward conversations." She grinned. Naruto gave a weak smile. "Right. The panda got stuck in a meeting, so I'm here to take you to get some food." Naruto let out a whoop and punched the air. He was starving already. He kept meaning to remember to bring some snacks with him, but he always seemed to forget. "And I have instructions to get you something healthy." His face fell.

"Does that mean salad?"

"No, I means…I don't know, we'll find something." She smirked. "I never eat healthy, so this will be an experience for us both." They spent half an hour trying to find somewhere they thought would serve healthy food, then another half an hour deciding what to eat. By the time Naruto got back to his little office it was quite late, and a very irritated Kankuro was waiting for them.

"What happened to wait for me?" He snapped.

"You took too long." Temari waved him off. "Where's Gaara?"

"Still in that damn meeting. I swear he's gonna explode if they don't shut up soon."

"Well lets go home. He can walk by himself." Temari shrugged.

"You guys go on." Naruto said. "I have to finish some boring reports."

"You sure?" Kankuro asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Gaara will come and get me anyway."

"Alright." The puppeteer said uncertainly. "Just don't leave without him okay?"

"I won't." He assured them, before turning and heading for his office.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Naruto walked next to Gaara, both men holding a comfortable silence. They had just reached the gate of the Kazakage Mansions front garden when Gaara stopped him. "Naruto." He said, taking a step closer to him than was strictly necessary.

"Yes?" The blonde asked, looking nervously into determined jade.

"I wish this could have been done under different circumstances." He said, sounding forever the diplomat. "But this is the best opportunity I have had, and I cannot guarantee another."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, as Gaara moved closer. Kyuubi was chanting something about 'I told you so' in his ear, but that didn't matter right then. Gaara placed a gentle hand on his cheek, guiding his face closer to his own. Their lips touched.

The contact sent sparks through them both. Gaara began moving his mouth, but as Naruto went to respond a face flashed in front of his closed eyes.

It wasn't Gaara's.

The spiky black hair made him jerk his head back, covering his mouth with his hands. Gaara looked at him questioningly as he took several steps back. "I…I'm sorry Gaara." He rasped, voice sounding like it had suddenly aged 50 years. "I…it's too soon."

He spun round and ran into the house, leaving a stunned Gaara in his wake. His feet carried him swiftly through the house, past the arguing Kankuro and Temari and into his room. He ran in and slammed the door before turning to the bed.

What he saw made him yell in shock. Naruto staggered back in shock, back hitting the wall with a thud. "Gaara! Kankuro! Temari!" He yelled again, staring at his source of distress with wide eyes. Gaara appeared in a rush of sand, looking down at him, then up at what he was staring at. He to froze. Kankuro and Temari joined them both freezing.

The Sasuke clone smirked wider. You could tell it was a clone by the fact it was slowly fading in and out.

"I would have thought you'd be glad to see me Naruto." It drawled.

"You're not real." Naruto breathed, shaking his head. "You can't be."

"No, you're right. I'm not. But this is." He threw a letter on the floor at the blondes feet.

"How did you get in here?" Temari hissed, swinging her fan out. "There was ANBU at every entrance!"

"Shows you just how good I am doesn't it." He smirked. "Or, maybe just how pathetic you are." Sand turned the clone to smoke in seconds, leaving the group all staring at the letter. Naruto slowly reached down to it, lifting it with fear.

"Naruto, don't." Temari said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "ANBU need to see it first." Naruto balled his outstretched hand, eyes following the elegant curve of Sasuke's handwriting. "Come on." The blonde said, pulling him to his feet. "Let's get out of here." They left. Naruto was shaking violently.

'How did he get in?' He cried out in his head.

_I assume he said please._ Kyuubi sighed.

'This is not a laughing matter! If he got in then, how the hell can we stop him at night?!'

_Get an ANBU guy posted in your room. _The fox shrugged.

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto took the Kyuubi's advice. Later that night he lay on his bed, aware of the silent man standing next to the door. There was something familiar about him. The blonde's eyes flicked open when he heard the man move. A pair of red eyes stare down into his own, making him gasp. "Hello Naru-kun."

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed, stunned for a second. The shock only lasted a little while, as he suddenly opened his mouth to scream, but another mouth covered his own. It was a shame his open mouth provided the perfect opportunity for Sasuke's tongue to dive possessively into his cavern, beginning to explore the smaller mans mouth.

The blonde again found himself getting lost in the feeling of Sasuke. It felt so wrong, so like he was betraying Konoha, but somehow the feeling of Sasuke's hands starting to travel up and down his sides made up for that. He moved his arms to encircle the Uchiha's neck, pulling him closer. Naruto felt the other smirk against his lips.

"Not so objective now eh?" He murmured against the blondes lips. The silky voice seemed to bring Naruto to earth with a thud.

"Sasuke wait." He breathed, unwillingly arching to the fingers that had crept under his pyjama shirt and begun playing with his nipples.

"Aww, but we were just getting started Na-ru-kun." He said, dragging out the name.

"Please, wait. You have to know." He panted, moving his arms to shove at the sound leader. Sasuke frowned down at him. Naruto could now see from the cloak framing them both that it had been him as the ANBU member.

"What?"

"I…" Naruto suddenly lost his nerve.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna…" He trailed off again, looking to the side.

"Tell me Naruto." Sasuke said huskily in his ear, making Naruto shiver.

"I…nothing." Naruto breathed. He couldn't ruin this. Sasuke turned his head back, pressing his lips on Naruto's. It felt so different to Gaara. The red head's kiss had been so gentle, so tentative, but Sasuke's was rough, commanding, as if he had done that a hundred times before. Thinking about it he probably had.

Naruto let out strangled cry as Sasuke's hand moved down to grope at his slowly hardening crotch. "Oh god." He panted, as Sasuke moved his mouth from Naruto's, starting kiss down his chest. When the hell Sasuke's had got his pyjama shirt off, or where the hell he had put it Naruto didn't know, but the feeling of a hot mouth closing over one of his nipples made him suddenly uncaring for the small details.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke was getting bored of foreplay. He sat back so he was straddling the flushed blonde, and stuck two fingers in his mouth, smirking at the slightly desperate look on his blondes face. "Getting impatient again?" Naruto glared at him, keeping eye contact as Sasuke lent forwards again, sliding a hand beneath the pyjama trousers and under the blonde. Naruto let him slide the first finger in, but grunted and shifted uncomfortably when the second went in. "Relax Naru-kun."

"Easy for you to say." The blonde muttered, returning to his indignant ways of old. "You don't have fingers up your ass." Sasuke lent down and kissed him gently on the lips, different to how he had before. The urgency was gone. He had performed sound jutsu's around the room, and he knew that no one would come unless Naruto called out for help. It was time he just enjoyed what was his. He inserted another, again making the blonde shift and grumble.

"It's okay." He soothed, murmuring against the others lips. Naruto didn't reply this time, but Sasuke felt the clenched up muscles relax. After a few more thrusts with his hand, Sasuke pulled his fingers back, slowly dragging the powder blue pyjama bottoms down.

Naruto was panting slightly as Sasuke pulled him off the bed and into a sitting position hovering over his lap. "Ready?" Naruto nodded, and Sasuke slowly began to lower him down, impaling him on his hardness. Naruto's hands gripped tightly on Sasuke's shoulders, apparently from pain, as Sasuke let out a long groan. He really had waited way to long to do this again. He allowed Naruto as long as his resolve would last to get used to it before he began moving. It was slow at first, almost loving movements as he raised his blonde into the air before pulling him down again, but the first groan Naruto let out ruined any thought of taking it slow.

As the thrusts grew harder and the moans got louder, Sasuke felt himself nearing his end. He refused to loose it first, so used one of the hands previously on Naruto's hips to start stroking the blonde.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, nearly losing the rhythm the pair had built. It was a struggle for Sasuke no to just cum right then, but he just managed to hold on until the blonde gave a loud scream of pleasure, splattering all over their stomachs and chests. The clenching muscles made the sound leader throw his head back and let out a groan, filling the blonde with seed. They both fell sideways onto the bed, Naruto's legs half draped around his waist. After a while, Sasuke pulled out of the smaller male, sitting up on the bed, looking down at the blushing blonde with a smirk.

"Till next time my love." He said softly, leaning down to kiss Naruto's sweat drenched forehead.

"No." Naruto gasped, grabbing his shoulders. Sasuke had expect Naruto not to want him to go, but what came next really threw him. "Please take me with you."

"Naruto, I-"

"You can't leave." Naruto begged, holding tightly to him. "I love you." The last part came out in a whisper of defeat, and tears had begun to shine in the blondes eyes. Sasuke looked down at him, mind racing. He had to decide, and fast, as he could see the sun starting to stain the Suna sky red outside the window. "Please." Sasuke knew he had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life, and now. He leant down, and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Naruto, I…"

* * *

**Oh ho! Well there you have it! I think it was quite a sweet ending, and I didn't make a total balls up of the lemon this time. But the proof, as they say, lies in the pudding, so my little apple pies, leave your thoughts and don't forget to vote.**

**1) Sasuke takes Naruto back to Sound! - The hunt for the Kyuubi vessel is on!**

**2) Sasuke can't take Naruto home, leaving our favourite blonde heart broken and preggers! :( Dont make me write this, it would be all GaaNaruSasu dramaish and I would cry! You don't want to see me cry...do you? Sniffs**

**3) Sasuke can't take Naruto home, but then more kidnapping fun with the Akatsuki getting involved!**

**Remember, 1/2/3, and make it good! Again I am sorry for not updating sooner, but hay, I am quicker than some.**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	7. The Least expected person

**Looky look! By five votes we have Back To Sound! Btw, Kyuubi's actions will be explained in the next chapter, reguardsless of the choices you make. Also, the interuptee is Temari. I have had a pretty shit week so far. I nearly broke my hand cause I hit a wall, and I hit a wall cause some asshole was taking the mick out of me because I made out with a guy at a party! I was lyk, you freaking hypocrite! It just got me so pissed off cause he was only sour cause I wouldn't get with him! , Asshole. Anyhow, removing my new slut reputation from here, theres your lovely chappie. Again I have returned to shorter ones cause I was a little stuck.**

**x**

* * *

"Naruto, I…" Sasuke closed his eyes. This was really not a good decision. He had planned everything out perfectly, but the desperation in his blondes eyes seemed to breakdown any determination he had to wait.

"We must hurry." Naruto's face broke into a grin as Sasuke swiftly stood and began grabbing things he thought the blonde would need. "Get dressed." He ordered. Naruto jumped up, but fell back down with a gasp. Sasuke was by his side in a second.

"Naruto…" He breathed, seeming relieved when the blonde gave him a weak grin.

"I'm okay." The Kyuubi vessel assured the man. "It stopped hurting."

"None the less you should avoid anything that could aggravate it." Sasuke turned and threw a new set of clothes to the blonde before finishing the quick pack.

Once he had decided they were ready to go he hauled the blonde onto his back and walked to the window. Just as he was about to jump out, the door was pushed open behind them, and a cheery female voice penetrated the room.

"Naruto, time to--Naruto!" Sasuke swore under his breath and glared round at her before jumping out of the window. "NO!" Sasuke knew he had to run fast. He couldn't afford to waste any time. If he stalled even once the sand psycho and his pathetic siblings would catch up, making an attempt to take his blonde.

"Hold on." He commanded, and felt Naruto's arms tighten around him. He had to get out of the village. Cleaverly, the new Kazakage had had a special jutsu placed on the village that only allowed Suna shinobi to teleport inside the actual village.

He had done the same to Sound.

If you tried you would be rerouted to the holding cells of Suna's prison. He had to cross the walls. He sensed something behind him and jumped just in time to avoid the sand aiming for his legs. This was not going to be easy.

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto clung on, hating himself for not being able to do anything. _Kit! Left!_

'What?'

_Get cockatoo head to turn left!_

"Sasuke! Left!" Sasuke didn't ask question, he just turned. The second they left their direction Temari had appeared in front of where they would have been.

_Keep going! You're nearly there! _Naruto looked and sure enough, the high, wind worn wall was coming up fast. _Duck!_

"Duck!" Sasuke dipped down, another tendril of sand shooting over his head.

_Jump for the wall!_

'We'll never make it!'

_Do it!_

"Sasuke, jump!" The Uchiha again didn't question him, just jumped. A gust of wind obviously caused by Temari's fan caught them. they had caught the updraft of the wind, which carried them over the wall.

The second they touched down Sasuke made a hand sign, and they vanished in a puff of smoke. They reappeared in a sparse forest. The trees were so short that Naruto could easily see the large cliff walls that made up the valley they were apparently in. Sasuke let him down before turning to him.

"How, pray tell, did you know to do that?" Naruto shrugged.

"Kyuubi told me."

"…the Kyuubi helped us?"

_Of course I did! Who did he think you meant by Kyuubi told me?! _The demon thundered in Naruto's head.

"Why did it help us?"

_It?! IT?! I'll show that little-_

'Kyu.'

_Kit, I'm ranting, leave me be._

'But why did you help us?' Kyuubi went silent.

"He won't tell me." Naruto frowned.

"What? There has to be a reason."

"I don't know. He's just gone all quiet." Sasuke let out a sigh, watching Naruto look round.

"Before you ask, no this is not Sound." Naruto jumped and blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, right."

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked, looking critically at the blonde.

"I'm pregnant, not a cripple." He snapped, but froze when he realised what he had said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Hands clamped down on his arms, holding tight enough to hurt slightly. "What was that Naruto?"

"Sasuke…I…I was going to tell you last night, but…"

"Naruto. What are you not telling me?"

"I'm nearly two months pregnant…with your baby." The painful grip lessened, but the hands did not release him totally.

"Why did you not tell me before?" The voice was low and dangerous.

"I…I didn't know what you'd say." He whispered. "I thought you'd leave me." The blonde confessed. The painful grip came back, making Naruto gasp and open his eyes.

"Do you have that little faith in me?" Sasuke growled, an inch from Naruto's face.

"No!" He gasped, looking at the man in desperation. "I…I just…" Naruto could think of a reason for it.

"You just? You just what?"

"I just…I was scared." He whispered. Sasuke clearly hadn't been expecting this. His eyebrows shot up, and the pain left again.

"Why were you scared?"

"You might leave me." Naruto said, eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Never my Naruto, never." He whispered, leaning forwards to press their foreheads together. Naruto let out a shaky sob of relief, throwing his arms around Sasuke, who let out a small chuckle. "I will never leave you."

"Sorry to break this up my lord, but I think it might be wise to move your uke to a safer place." A voice said, making them both turn. Sasuke sent a death glare at Kabuto, who was smirking as he jumped down from the tree. "The Kazakage has already sent word to nearly every village there is."

"I see." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Come." He began leading Naruto by the hand. "And we will discuss your wording later Kabuto." He snapped. The man smirked and followed them.

**oxoxoxoxo**

A month later, the door of an office opened, revealing the one person that the offices occupant least expected to see.

* * *

**There you are lovlies! Hope you liked it. You options this week are drum roll**

**1) Tsunade's office! Sasuke marches on in with a deal for her...using Naruto!**

**2) Sasuke's office! Kabuto has some baaaaaad news!**

**3) Tsunade's office! They found them!**

**Choose wisely!...REVIEW!**


	8. oh my god, its

**Here you are you lovely people! My Law teacher was ill 2 days in a row, so I had time to finish this! I have had such a clumsy day 2day. I nearly fell outa window, i walked into a wall and a door, i spilt water all over my desk in English, and I literatlly just fell off my chair! I was lyk, you are having a laugh mate! Anyway, this one might be a bit hard on the old reading, and Sasuke is slightly OOC I reckon, but hay :D**

**Oh, and Tsunade is just a clever cloggs, so she guessed the whole NaruSasu thing. Also, she says sorry for not putting him first.**

**Peace out**

**x**

* * *

A month later, the door of an office opened revealing the one person the offices occupant had least expected to see. Tsunade leapt to her feet the second she saw the Uchiha's smirking face. "You." She hissed. He turned from closing the door, smirk still in place.

"Me." He confirmed, folding his arms.

"What have you done with Naruto?" She growled, balling her powerful fists.

"He's safe. And actually happens to be the reason for my visit." Sasuke walked to one of the chairs, sitting leisurely down to watch the Hokage. Her mind was racing.

'Naruto? He kidnapped him, why is he here to talk? Doesn't he know the ANBU have kill on sight orders on him?'

"While many, including Naruto himself, think me foolish for risking this journey I don't think you'll kill me."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde woman challenged, stepping round the desk.

"Yes. Unfortunately for you, I am the only one who knows where Naruto is. You know his condition as well as I do I'm sure, so why don't we just speak nicely to each other and I can tell you my idea."

'Patronizing bastard. I should rip his teeth out.' Tsunade though angrily. 'But I have to wait.'

"I'm sure you heard the odd reports of his 'kidnapping.'" Sasuke said, stressing the least word. "What you and the Suna freaks failed to hear was Naruto begging me to take him back with me." Tsunade let out a snort of disbelief.

"Like hell Naruto would do that. You ra-"

"Don't say it." Sasuke snapped. "I did nothing he didn't want. You still can't seem to understand that your precious little Naruto loves me." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

'Damn it.' She thought, repressing the scream of fury. 'I knew it.'

"What about you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke looked slightly surprised.

"You're not going to deny it?"

"No. It is a plausible explanation. Now answer my question." Sasuke suddenly wasn't the almighty ruler of sound. He was no longer the most evil man in the world. He was no longer Orochimaru's successor/murderer. He was just a scared little boy who didn't know how to react to being in love. The young man gaped at her in a most uncharacteristic way. "I will take that as a yes." She sighed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say that."

"For years I have had to read the emotions of masked ANBU. You aren't that much of a challenge." It was Tsuande's turn to smirk. Sasuke gathered himself enough to glare at her.

"My emotions are neither here nor there." He sniffed, sitting up. "I came here with a deal." Tsuadne remained silent, a sign for him to carry on. "Currently there is one major thorn in your side."

"Oh? And what's that?" Tsunade asked, rising to the bait.

"Me." He took a breath. Apparently he had been rehearsing this. "While the Akatsuki are still active, their power is significantly diminished."

"Get to the point Uchiha." A flick of annoyance crossed his face at being interrupted.

"My proposal is this. Give me Naruto and my child, and I will consider it an alliance. I will no longer attack Konoha, and you will retract all searches for Sound and for Naruto." Tsunade mulled this over.

'He knows I can't refuse!' She internally screamed. 'A refusal would put the whole town in danger! But what about Naruto?'

"You really know how to trap someone don't you Uchiah?" She hissed. He smirked. "But Naruto will have to return here at some point." Sasuke scowled.

"Why?"

"I doubt very much Suna will pull back just because we do."

"That shouldn't bother you."

"We have a treaty with them as well you idiot. How would we explain it?"

"That's not my problem." Tsuande fell back into thought.

'Couldn't Naruto just visit? That might work. Keep everyone happy. I could say that he decided to move out into the forest so he could hide.'

"I think I have a compromise." She looked down at the man lounging so insolently in her chair.

"Oh?"

"The first deal stands, provided Naruto returns here every now and then."

"Why?"

"By doing that we can get rid of his missing status, because he won't be. We can just say he and his kid went into hiding from you." Sasuke considered this for a moment.

"Fine." He stood. "I will return two weeks from now to discuss the detail of this further." Tsunade watched him go.

'I hope that was the right thing to do…Naruto I'm sorry.'

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke closed the door lightly, looking round the lushly furnished room. His eyes found the snoring lump on the bed. A blonde mess of hair stuck out of the top of the covers, contrasting sharply with the black silk pillows. He could see the way the blonde had curled up, apparently cold. Undressing, Sasuke slid into the bed beside Naruto, who let out an odd grumbling noise and rolled to face him. "Sasuke?" He mumbled, squinting his sleep hazed eyes.

"Right here." Sasuke said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Naruto. The blonde snuggled closer to him, burring his head in Sasuke's chest.

"Where'd you go?" He mumbled out.

"I went to talk to Tsuande." Naruto looked up at him.

"And?"

"We reached a deal." The blonde sat up now, looking at his partner questioningly.

"_And_?" He pressed again when Sasuke didn't elaborate.

"You're staying with me." He put a hand out, resting it on Naruto's slightly puffed out stomach. "You both are." Naruto grinned, diving down to hug him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sasuke didn't care to add in the part about him visiting Konoha. He didn't know how the blonde would react. For now he was happy with Naruto cuddled up to him, starting to snore again.

**oxoxoxo**

Gaara sat in his office, looking at the picture on his desk with a glare. It showed Naruto and his siblings. Temari was at the back, arms draped around Kankuro and Naruto's shoulders, all three grinning widely at the camera he had been holding.

Even the sigh of the blonde upset him.

He didn't show it like Temari did (she had smashed up her office after they had lost Naruto, and smashed up his when he had sent Kankuro on the search team instead of her), but he felt like just breaking down and crying.

There was a knock at the door. He looked up. Temari had walked in, holding a pile of papers. One thing he would say for Sasuke kidnapping Naruto, it made Temari focus on her work. She tried to distract herself by doing tons of work. Only problem was, when she ran out of work she was faced with the reality of it all once again.

"This lots done." She sighed, dumping the pile on his desk. "And you got a letter." She handed it over, sitting on his desk and playing with a pen while he read it.

"Oh my god." He breathed, looking at the words in front of him.

"What is it?" Temari asked, looking at him with concern.

"Its from the ANBU team we sent out to find Naruto…it says…"

* * *

**There you go! Gaara is OOC cause I just figured it fitted.**

**1) Kankuro got kidnapped! -- Kankuro finds out about Naruto's love!**

**2) They found them! -- Uh oh, bad news for the love birds!**

**3) Sasuke wants to make a deal! -- How will the kage react?!**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	9. Congratulations, you're expecting

**I bring forth offerings of chapters!...well...only one, but its the thought that counts :D So, today I thought I'd put a spin on things. I give you three choices, as per usual, but you need to have a little more of an active role. All will be explained at the bottom. Now, my lovely little munchkins, enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

"Its from the ANBU team we sent out to find Naruto…it says he was to make a deal with us."

"Who?"

"Uchiha." Gaara spat the name out like it was bad food. "Apparently he cornered two of the team, and told them to tell me he would be coming to discuss terms with us in a week. He said that I, you and Kankuro had to attend, but it was only us. No one else is allowed to be in the room." Temari ignored the fact this was the most he had ever said in favour of slumping down to rest her head in her hands. "Kankuro returns tonight." Temari nodded, standing slowly.

"I'll go sort out something for us all to eat." She mumbled, walking out. Gaara didn't stop her. He knew it would be best to leave her to her thoughts until she decided either the calm approach or the hysterical approach was in order. The Kazakage spun his chair to look out the window. What was he going to do?

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto hummed to himself as he lay on his back, staring at the white ceiling. The water was perfect temperature around him. Not too hot, not too cold, a slight covering of bubbles, and a really nice smell coming from the single candle sitting at the opposite end of the tub. He was only ever particular about his baths, and now he was pregnant he was even more so. He felt a pair of eyes on him. The blonde opened his eyes and looked to the door. Sasuke was stood there, watching him. "What?" He asked, eyeing the expression on the black haired man's face uncertainly.

"You look so beautiful." He said softly, walking closer and sitting on the edge of the bath. Naruto blushed. He didn't know why. Sasuke always came out with random little compliments like that, but they always seemed to make him blush. "Kabuto wants to check our child's status." He said, running his fingers through the blonde hair. Naruto lay a hand on the now swollen stomach, unconsciously nuzzling into the others touch.

"When can I go out?" Naruto asked after a while. Sasuke's hand stopped moving. Naruto knew the Uchiha didn't want him to go out. He knew he was scared of someone taking him away.

"When I am sure neither Konoha, nor Suna will try and take you from me." Naruto nodded, closing his eyes again. He knew what that meant too.

_If I can help it you're never leaving my sight._

**oxoxoxoxo**

Gaara tapped his finger impatiently on the desk. When was this man going to turn up? Temari was perched at one end of his desk, while Kankuro stood stiffly at the other end. The tension in the room was huge. The door was opened. They all sent the black haired man death glares as he walked calmly in, sitting in the chair they had placed in front of the desk. "Why all the hostility Kazakage?" He smirked, leaning back easily in the chair. "You should be pleased to see me."

"Why would we be pleased to see you?" Temari spat. "You kidnapped Naruto."

"Kidnapped?" He let out a laugh. "No my dear, no." Temari growled at the patronising tone. "I never planned on taking him with me so soon."

"What?"

"He _begged_ me to take him with me."

"No." They all looked at Gaara. "Naruto would not do that."

"Unfortunately for you, he did. Now I am here to make a deal with you."

"What deal?" Temari hissed.

"If you would allow me time to explain you might find out." Sasuke snapped. He regained his composure and carried on. "I understand you three and very close with Naruto, correct?" They nodded. "I propose that you withdraw your search for me, Sound and Naruto." Temari let out the most unladylike snort he had ever heard, but allowed him to continue. "In turn I will allow Naruto to leave Sound, making trips to both Konoha and Suna. I will also stop my attacks on both villages." Temari and Gaara both made snorting sounds, but Kankuro stayed silent. His siblings looked at him expectantly.

"Ahem, Kankuro?" Temari said.

"I…I think it's a good idea." Kankuro said. "No, listen." He said, before the scandalised looks of both siblings could take word format. "I really don't think we'll get a chance to see Naruto otherwise."

"Right there." Sasuke smirked.

"Not helpful." Kankuro snapped.

"Not trying to be."

"Anyway. If he pulls back, it benefits us way more than it does him. And I don't know about you, but even some contact with Naruto is better than none." Temari looked at him in desperation.

"Isn't there another way?" She said, shaking her head.

"No. There isn't." Sasuke said, standing. "I will allow you a week to decide." With that he left the room. They were silent for a few minutes after his departure, all deep in the thought of being totally powerless in this. Gaara finally broke the silence.

"I hate that man."

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto swung his legs back and forth, making little popping sounds every now and then. With each pop he made, Kabuto sent him a glare. He knew it was annoying the medic, and delighted in the fact the grey haired man would say nothing as he was totally bollocking terrified of him. Most in Sound were. Hormones plus access to sharp pointy things had left him more or less on par with Sasuke in the fear ratings. Naruto wondered just how far he could push him. Three popping sounds later, Kabuto whipped round. "WILL YOU JUST STOP THAT?!" Naruto grinned innocently.

"Sorry Kabuto." He sounded like a child being chastised by his mother. Kabuto had become something of a mother figure to him since he had been in Sound, but that was mainly because he was the only one who dared to go near him.

"Just don't do things simply for the pleasure of irritating me."

"Okay." He grinned as Sasuke opened the door. Kabuto turned to him.

"So?"

"It's all taken care of." Naruto grinned wider and held his arms up demandingly for a hug. Sasuke walked over to hug him.

"Right, now you're both here." Kabuto leant against the table behind him, folding his arms. "I have been able to determine the sex of them."

"Them?" Sasuke saked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes them. Congratulations, you're going to have…"

* * *

**As I said before, you're gonna have to be a little more into this. You need to tell me your fav combination. So when you vote, if you wanted...say...two boys and a girl, put it like this: 2/boyboygirl. See, Its eaiser for me to understand :D So vote and lemme know!**

**1) Twins! Two mini Uchiha's running about!**

**2) Triplets! Three mini Uchiha's running about!**

**3) Quads! (God forbid! I doubt Sound would survive that!)**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	10. How about

**Hay yall! I was really surprised at your votes. I figured it would be boy twins that won! But here you are anyway. I'm glad you guys made this choice. Its sweeter:D Oh my god, I was so close to punching someone today. He was being such a dick, and I was like, shut the hell up, you have no idea what you're talking about :(**

**x**

* * *

"Congratulations, you're expecting four."

"Four?!" Naruto yelped, jumping up. Sasuke pulled him back down.

"Explain." He demanded, making tiny circles on the blondes hip in an attempt to calm him.

"Its quite simple really. Naruto is expecting four babies. Three boys, and one girl." Naruto let out an 'urg' of annoyance.

"What are the chances?" He sighed, falling back onto the bed he had been sitting on.

"1 in 5500000." Kabuto smirked.

"It was a rhetorical question." Naruto snapped, glaring over his stomach at the medic. Sasuke stood, pulling Naruto up with him.

"Come Naruto." He instructed, starting to lead the young man away. "Fetch me only for important things." He said, before snapping the door shut. Naruto allowed himself to be led down the halls, back to the room they shared.

Sasuke shut the door behind the blonde, mind still speeding along, trying to digest what he had just been told. Four? He had only counted on one. He had would have been fine dealing with one. Two maybe. Three…it would have been hard, but if had really tried it would have been fine. But four? How was he meant to deal with four? Two in each hand? So how would that work with defending them? He noticed Naruto looking at him oddly, sitting on the bed with his head cocked to the side like a curious puppy. "Hm?" He asked, deciding against real words in case he said something stupid.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke didn't answer, walking to the bed to sit behind Naruto. He had his back against the wall, wrapping his arms around the swollen stomach. Naruto leant back, resting his head on the other mans chest. "What is it?" He asked again.

"Four." Sasuke finally said with a sigh. "Can we…I mean can we handle four." Naruto didn't say anything for a while, and Sasuke could practically hear the cogs turning in his head.

"Yes." He decided. "We can do it!" Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips at the blonde's optimism. He always loved that about him. The unfailing faith that he always possessed seemed to lift an entire room. That faith had kept them together throughout the last months. That unfailing faith in him kept him there coming back and kept him loving the blonde.

"It will be very hard."

"So? Everything about this has." Sasuke went quiet again. He wanted to help his blonde, to keep him safe and happy. But was he really happy here? He knew the view of everyone else.

"Do you want to return to Konoha?"

"No." Naruto said immediately, sitting up and looking back at him. "Why would I?"

"I just thought-"

"That I would run away from everyone just to be with you, then run back the second it gets harder? No way dude." Sasuke smiled slightly again, leaning forwards and kissing him softly on the lips. He felt the blonde move closer so he was sitting between his legs. Sasuke slid his hands into his blondes hair. Naruto was his. He always would be, and now, there were four more on the way. His life was finally starting to make sense.

Tsunade punched the air in delight. Naruto was coming! And he was going to have the baby here! To her annoyance Sasuke had apparently insisted on Kabuto being there, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Naruto was coming. She had already contacted Sakura and Kakashi. The pink haired girl was no doubt racing towards the tower as she reread the letter, and Kakashi might finally be on time for something. As if on cue, Sakura burst through the door. "How's Naruto?!" She demanded, slamming her hands on the desk and looking Tsunade straight in the eye.

"He's coming to visit." She grinned. "He wants to have the babies here." Sakura let out a whoop.

"Yes! Naruto's coming hoooOOOooome!" She sang, dancing around.

"Don't get too excited. He's going back into hiding when he's strong enough." Sakura stopped and pouted. "Hay, bring it up with him." Tsunade said, holding her hands up. "But at least we have him for a bit."

"Still." She grinned. Tsunade nodded.

Gaara glared at the messenger in front of him, anger bubbling inside his stomach. They had managed to infiltrate Sound in order to keep an eye on Naruto. "Four?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes sir. I heard it from Kabuto himself."

"There should not be four." He hissed.

"But sir, there's something else."

"Yes?"

"I overheard a conversation between Uchiha and Naruto." Gaara looked at him expectantly. "Uchiha asked if Naruto wished to return to Konoha."

"And?" Gaara asked, hope flaring.

"Naruto…he said no."

"What?" Gaara growled.

"Naruto said he didn't want to leave." The Kazakage slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Impossible. Naruto would not say that."

"It is only what I heard sir. Naruto will be returning to Konoha for the birth, in order to have the supervision of Lady Tsunade."

"How long?"

"About two months." Gaara nodded.

"Send in Temari." The man nodded and left, leaving Gaara fuming in his seat. How could Naruto do this to him?

Naruto lay on the bed, looking up at the red velvet draped over the top of the four-poster bed. Sasuke had been gone all day, apparently sorting out various rooms for their children. He loved the sound of that. Their children. It just seemed to fit. The door opened, and Naruto pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Sasuke. "Good evening my love." The Uchiha smirked, walking over to him.

"Hi!" Naruto cried, pleased for some company. "I've been thinking."

"Again?" Naruto threw a pillow, which was caught easily.

"We need names."

"Such as?"

"I don't know…how about…"

* * *

**This week, sadly, no dramatic choices for you. Only a few names. When you choose, do it so, if you wanted Ichigo, Akira, Hotar and Riku, you put it 1a/2a/2d/2g. See?**

**(1a) Ichigo (1b) Emiko (1c) Sora**

**(2a)Akira (2b)Ryu (2c)Tai**

**(2d)Hotaru (2e)Yasu (2f)Ringo**

**(2g)Riku (2h)Daiki (2i)Harue**


	11. Family

**

* * *

**

Guten Morgen meinen readers! :D Here you go! I must say I like your choices. Akira won by a landslide, which I was kinda expecting, but I figured you'd all bum Emiko. Anyhoo! Here you go. I think the bit about Sasuke is quite cute, and plan on makingSora a total daddies girl:P Also, I'm thinking about starting up another story like this, with all voteing and shit, so lemme know if you have any specific pairings:D

**Peace out.**

**x**

* * *

"How about…Sora…for a girl." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, walking towards him.

"Why?" He asked, sliding onto the bed behind the blonde and pulling him into the position they usually ended up in when talking alone. Naruto leant back in his arms, relishing in the contact. He always loved this kind of thing, just laying back and relaxing happily in each other's arms. He tried to pin point why he wanted to call his daughter that.

"I don't know…it just seems so…hopeful." Sasuke was silent for a second.

"Okay." He agreed.

"What one do you want?" Again Sasuke went quiet, apparently thinking.

"Ryu."

"Why?" Naruto mimicked, grinning up at him. Naruto grinned when the Sound leader smiled slightly.

"You seem rather cheeky today." He commented. "But the name means dragon."

"So?"

"Its very powerful name." Naruto grinned.

"Okay."

"And Riku." Sasuke decided. "Means continent."

"I like it…but we need another name." Both fell into silence, minds running over the hundreds of names they knew. After a while, the door opened, revealing Kabuto. Sasuke raised a threatening eyebrow.

"Yes?" He growled. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke hated being interrupted.

"We have a problem sir."

"So? Deal with it."

"Our mole is courtesy of the Kazakage." A smirk lit Sasuke's face. "I just needed your permission to mess with his head."

"Do as you wish." He smirked. Kabuto smirked back and turned away.

"Oh wait Kabuto!" Naruto called, sitting up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your favourite name?"

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"Akira." He shrugged, before walking from the room.

"Brilliant. Sora, Ryu, Akira and Riku." He hugged his stomach. "We're gonna have babies." He grinned. Saskue smiled slightly again, pulling him back to lie on the bed.

"Yes we are."

Sakura watched as the figures walking closer. Well, one was waddling, which was the one Sakura assumed to be Naruto. The blonde hair was a dead give away. She looked at the other two. One she didn't know, but when she recognised the other one she nearly collapsed. His face was covered, and his body was mostly obscured by the thick black cloak, but she felt that familiar icy aura around him. She looked at Tsunade, who didn't seem to have noticed. How could she not? "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, and she flicked her head back to face him. He was trying to run, which was quite hilarious, so she began running to him. They hit into each other, hugging tightly. Sakura had to lean over the large stomach to actually get to him.

"Oh look at you!" She grinned, poking the stomach.

"Don't poke my babies." Naruto grinned.

"Babies? How many are in there?"

"Four." The blonde grinned, holding his hand up with four fingers showing.

"Awwww! Come on!" She began pulling him along. "You're gonna stay with me! I already set up a room and stuff! Perhaps one of your guards would like to accompany us?" She could almost feel Sasuke's eyes narrowing, the aura almost freezing the leaves from the trees. She smirked at him, mouthing a warning to him. "I know."

Sasuke followed the pink haired young woman, deciding exactly how he should kill her. How the hell had she known? She hadn't seen him for over a year, and the last time they had seen each other she had knocked him unconscious. She shouldn't know. They walked along a path Sasuke knew to lead to her house, Sakura and Naruto talking animatedly. "Oh my god! Those names are sooooo cute!"

"I know! That's what I said!"

"What do you think they'll look like?"

"Me!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down awkwardly. Sasuke couldn't hold back the snort. Sakura smirked back at him.

"I knew it." Naruto had gone pale. "Don't worry, I wont say. I may want Sasuke to die a very horrible, painful death, but I don't want Naruto to have to deal with four on his own."

"Thank you!" Naruto yelled, jumping on her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't thank me, I still hate him." She laughed. "But we need to get inside before it gets cold."

Sasuke was stood in the kitchen door, watching Naruto chatter about nothing much. Sakura was laughing at all the bad jokes he was making, busily making sandwiches for them. He knew it was nearly time for Naruto to have his children, and so he had been very, very protective over him. Suddenly the blonde let out a gasp of pain, dropping the glass he was holding and clutching his stomach. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes connected, the same thought shooting between them. 'We have to get him to the hospital'. They moved together, Sasuke quickly donning his cloak and mask before picking up Naruto as Sakura moved to grab the bag they packed for him and the phone. The group were at the hospital in under five minutes, which was quite impressive considering it was on the other side of town. Sasuke was directed up to a preset up room. Kabuto and Lady Tsunade were already there. Sasuke was ordered to stay by Naruto, out of the way. He stood, holding his hand, hating this. He hated knowing Naruto was in pain, and it was made even worse by the fact he could do nothing about it. It was driving him crazy. Three hours later, Sasuke was sat on a chair, watching Naruto sleep. Sakura was holding his daughter, while his sons slept in three of those little plastic boxes. He wasn't really paying attention to his children though. He was focused on wallowing in self-pity. He should have been able to help Naruto, but he was powerless to do anything. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up into green eyes. "Stop it."

"What?" He snapped, angry at being interrupted in his brooding.

"Stop sulking. You couldn't have done anything. Naruto is fine, so are your children. Now shut up and stop bringing the room down." She looked down at him. "Here." She passed him the baby. "Look after your daughter while I go talk to Tsunade." She left before he could register the fact he now had a baby in his arms. After a moment of staring at the door as if he could pull her back by mere will power, he looked down. He smirked. Little blue eyes looked up at him questioningly. She looked exactly like Naruto.

"Hello Sora." He said quietly, voice sounding dry. The questioning look was not lost, but something else, something akin to recognition, sparked at the back of those little sapphire coloured eyes. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile. Family was just a word to him since his brother had murdered his parents, but now new meaning was coming to those six letters. That meaning was coming from those eyes.

* * *

**I believe a change of pace is needed in this story. We can't let them get too comfy now can we:P So, these are all pretty grim choices, butalways remember that Naruto and Sasuke will always end up together. I hate Sasuke, but love the pairing, so no moaning about me seperating them.**

**1) Sasuke gets arrested by Gaara! He's baaaaAAAAaaack!**

**2) Akatsuki gets involved! Naruto gets kidnapped by them!**

**3) Akatsuki gets involved! Demon babies get taken! Watch Kyuubi go skitz!**

**There you go, choose wisely!**


	12. Far Surpassed Surreal

**

* * *

**

I just want to say something before we begin. I hate this chapter. It sucks, it went wrong from the start and i think you can all see that. Anyway, I knew i just had to get kyu in there. If it hadnt been in this way, it would have been something else, so live with it.

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Naruto lay his head back on Sasuke's shoulder, smiling at the three babies rest on his knees in some bizarre horse shoe shaped cushion that Sakura had found. Sasuke had one arm wrapped around him, the other supporting Sora. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"When are we going back?" He felt Sasuke smirked. He didn't need to see his face to know he was.

"So eager?"

"Not really." He mumbled, suddenly feeling bad. "I just…I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"It just feels like something really bad is going to happen." Sasuke nodded.

"I will inform Kabuto and he will gather our things. We will leave as soon as we are prepared."

"Good." Naruto grinned up at him. The door opened, and Sakura stuck her head in.

"Naruto, you have a visitor." Naruto nodded, and Sasuke slid out from behind him, laying Sora reluctantly beside her brothers. Once he was hidden in the corner, Naruto nodded to the medic, who withdrew her head. A few seconds later he was his by a flying ball of Temari. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded, drawing back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to. Gaara has been going crazy!" Naruto bit his lip and looked up guiltily. Temari grinned and sat down next to him. "Still, it's all okay. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Naruto pushed himself up and grinned.

"Yeah! Temari, this is Akira." He pointed to the largest of the four, who had a tuft of black hair and very nearly black eyes. "He cries a lot. This is Ryu." Dark eyes looked up at them, podgy arms waving in the air. He was totally bald, and oddly lacked eyebrows. "And Riku." The only one of the three that was asleep was also bald. "And this is Sora." Curious blue eyes inspected them, as if she was trying to memorise every single contour of their faces. "She's really quiet." Temari was silent for a second.

"They're so cute." She finally whispered.

"I know." He grinned at her. Akira, Ryu, Riku, Sora, meet auntie Temari." Temari grinned round at him. "You and Sakura are officially her aunties." He grinned.

**xoxoxox**

Pein smirked. He might just do this himself. "Konan." The woman looked up from watching the little paper frogs she had made attack each other.

"Yeah?"

"Have you read this?" Her eyebrows raised and he smirked. Of course she hadn't. "It seems a rather interesting occurrence has happened in Konoha."

"What?" Her one word answers annoyed most, but he was used to it.

"It seems a jinkurri has reproduced." She raised her eyebrows.

"Infertile?" He vaguely translated that as 'I thought they were born infertile?'

"It seems they can carry children, but cannot father them."

"Oh."

"I believe these oddities require some observation, and, should they require it, extermination." She smirked. "Are you ready to leave?" She held up a hand with five fingers splayed.

"Five." She confirmed, scooping up the fighting frogs and leaving the room. Pein smirked down at the report. Oh this was going to be fun.

**oxoxoxo**

Sasuke heard the scream and was moving before he had registered the odd quality of the scream. He knew Sakura and Naruto were deciding on dates for him to return with the babies. He had decided not to partake in the debate, lest he be accused of trying to keep Naruto away from Konoha. The odd thing about the scream was that there had only been one. He burst into the bedroom he and Naruto shared with their babies only to find…nothing. The room was totally empty. The sound of someone hyperventilating caught his ears, and he looked round at the cupboards, hearing someone whispering. "Oh god, help me. Please help me." He walked to the wood door and ripped it open. Sakura fell out, grabbing onto him with a sob. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you claustrophobic?" She didn't answer. "Where is Naruto?" Her head snapped up, and she looked around.

"No!" She screamed, looking around in panic.

"What happened?"

"No!" She screamed again, diving over the bed and looking down. "Naruto!" She vanished over the edge. For Sasuke this was going beyond surreal. Suddenly the pink head reappeared, looking around. "Akira? Ryu? Riku? Sora?" Her voice grew progressively louder until she was yelling.

"Haruno are you drunk?"

"They're gone!"

"Who?"

"Oh my god! Sasuke you have to catch them!"

"What?"

"They took them?"

"I want to say where, but it seems like baiting you."

"Don't make jokes you idiot! The Akatsuki! They took them?"

"At the risk of another round of riddles, what?"

"The babies! They took the babies!" The smirk dropped from his face.

"Which way?"

"East." Sasuke leapt out of the window, barely glimpsing the unconscious Naruto before he was racing towards the east. He had to get there. How dare they take his children? He had caught sight of them already, leisurely jumping over the roof tops. He could hear Akira screaming his head off from where he was, and figured the two smaller cried came from Ryu and Riku. The woman turned back, looking at him. He saw her say something to the other man, and they both stopped. Sasuke sped up, thinking they wanted to say something, but the pair vanished.

"No!" He yelled, running to the spot where they had vanished. "No…" He breathed, looking around.

**xoxoxox**

Naruto groaned. His head was killing him. "So they just vanished?" A voice floated to him.

"Yes." Sasuke's furious voice confirmed. "I've been sent out people already."

"So have we, and Suna probably will when they get the news." Naruto opened his eyes, looking towards the closed door. There was a silence for a while. "We're gonna find them."

"You'd better." The door was opened, and Sasuke strode in. "Naruto." He said when he noticed Naruto watching him.

"What happened?" His voice sounded awful, like he had just swallowed nails.

"Our children are missing." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Soften the blow much." Sakura growled, shoving him aside.

"Who took them?"

"The Akatsuki kidnapped them." Naruto felt his eyes filling with tears. Sasuke walked over, sliding his arms around him. Naruto clung onto him, looking up with the tears now falling.

"We have to-Ah!" He yelled out in pain, letting go and grabbing his head. He recognised this feeling. He had only ever had it once before, and that had not ended well.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Get away!" He yelled, scrambling up and running to the other side of the room. Sakura had jumped around, looking at Naruto in shock. "Stay back!" He crouched to the floor, holding his head.

'No!' He internally screamed. 'Stop it!' He received no reply, but the pounding continued. 'Please don't!'

"NO!" He screamed aloud.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke was running towards him as the pain peaked, and the blonde fell to the floor, unconscious.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke caught him as he tipped forwards, lifting the blonde up and placing him on the bed. Sakura had rushed over, and began trying to check him over for what was wrong, but every time the green chakra went near Narutos body, a flash of red pushed her hands away. Sasuke looked up at her questioningly. "He won't let me." She said in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"How should I know?" Sakura snapped. They both jumped back in surprise when Naruto sat up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, cursing his voice for its terror.

"No." The blonde smirked in a most unNaruto like way. "Not anymore." He opened his eyes, looking at Sasuke. The sound leader let out a gasp at the burning red eyes with their slitted pupils.

"What did you do with Naruto?" Sasuke gasped, grabbing Sakura's arms and pulling her behind him.

"We merely swapped roles for a little while."

"You…the Kyuubi!" Sakura gasped, hands clutching at his arms. Sasuke growled in anger. That damn fox had done something to his Naruto. He had caused him pain. He would pay. The Kyuubi grinned, showing Naruto's now pointed teeth.

"Been saving that little trick for a while."

"Where is Naruto?"

"In my head."

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Now now Pinky, no need for hostilities. I want the same thing you all want."

"What would that be?"

"To find my kits, of course."

"You're kits?" Sasuke hissed.

"Uh, I really don't think this is the time for paternity tribunal idiot. Bring it up when you sue whoever cut your hair." Kyuubi snapped. "But for now we, meaning you, me and Pinky, are going to find the kits."

"What?"

"Meet me at the gates in five minutes." A terrifying grin, one that Sasuke hoped never to see on his blondes face again, lit his face. "We're going hunting!" Naruto, a.k.a Kyuubi, vanished in a flash of fire. The pair stood still for a second, until Sasuke spoke his mind for the first time since he was two years old.

"My day has far surpassed surreal by this point."

* * *

**Now you get to choose what is happening to our favourite four babies! Also, the next chap is gonna have the reformed team 7 finding the Akatsuki:**

**1) Testing! ~ Kyuubi got some genes in there! (4 this one, include the name of the baby you want to have Kyuubi genes)**

**2) Testing! ~ Side effects galore!**

**3) Possible hurt to da babbies!**


	13. The door was kicked open

**Here you go! I think the Kyu/Sakura bit is well cute, so any complaints can be directed to your livingroom wall:D. Anyway, I just finsihed watching the adams family (amazing film!) I think we need to have Kyuubi getting his own body, just so we can have some Kyuubi/Sakura goodness, as i am raving about this pairing right now.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Sasuke folded his arms. "By an astonishing coincidence Kyuubi, both me and Sakura are in fact humans. It our sense of smells are not quite as sensitive as yours."

"I don't care. I can smell them."

"How can we trust you?"

"Sasuke, I don't think we have a choice." Sakura cut in, looking unhappily at him.

"Exactly, so suck it Uchiha." Sasuke sighed, but silently conceded, walking forwards. Kyuubi smirked with Naruto's mouth, turning to lead again. Sasuke frowned at the sidelong look the demon gave Sakura. "Hay, Pinky." She looked up. "If I ever get my own body, would you consider it?" Sakura blushed as Sasuke's mouth fell open in a most unUchiha like smirk.

'Oh my god! The Kyuubi is flirting with Sakura!' He screamed inside his head.

"Oh, uh…"

'Holy flying monkey nuts! She's actually considering it!' Sasuke decided it was time to step in

"No." He said flatly.

"I think she can do without your input Uchiha." Kyuubi snapped.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we should talk so loud." Sakura said, thankfully cutting off the biting comment about roads and foxes that had been hanging on the tip of Sasuke's tongue. "We don't know who's about."

"Don't worry Pinky." Kyuubi smirked, laying a hand on her elbow. "I can sense everything in a two mile radius." He frowned. "Speaking of which." Sasuke swore and Sakura yelped as Kyuubi grabbed both their arms and pulled them back as several kunai shot out. "See."

"Who was that and where are they?"

"Just a trap princess, don't let it ruffle your feathers." Kyuubi smirked.

"We must be close." Sasuke thought aloud.

"Excellent observation." Kyuubi snapped at him, before pulling them along. "Come on, I can smell them from here."

**xoxoxoxox**

Pein watched the four babies laid out on the table wriggle and babble. He had laid them out in size order, ranging from the eldest black haired child, so the smallest hairless child. Konan was just finishing setting up the instruments he needed. She turned to him, smirking. "Done."

"Thank you. Are you going to stay?" She shrugged.

"Sure." She backed away from the table, allowing him to step up. He needed to draw some blood from each first. He decided to start with the totally bald one. It would be easier as he moved less and wouldn't scream after being woken up. He chose the needle he needed and brought it close to the child. Oddly, as if it knew what would happen, the baby began to whimper. He ignored this. As he went to insert the needle into the babies arm, a sharp cry sounded, and fire shot along over the top of the babies, throwing Pein back to the floor. Konan shot over, managing to cushion his head before it cracked open on the floor. "What?" She breathed, looking from him to the babies in confusion.

"I don't know. Help me up." She obliged, pulling him to his feet. Pein walked up to the table. He checked each of the babies over, pausing at the smallest. Her little arms batted at him, but two odd lumps had formed on her head, one's that defiantly hadn't been there when he had done his analysis before. "What is this?" He murmured, reaching out to run a finger over the lumps. She let out an odd little growl, and snapped her toothless mouth at him. He smirked, raising and eyebrow. "It seems this is the child I need to examine further."

"Others?" Konan asked, moving towards the table.

"Move them to a holding cell."

"Care?"

"They do not interest me. Give them food if you so wish, but to me they don't matter." She nodded, placing the babies onto a trolley to take them off. Pein turned to the little girl still growling at him. She would almost be comical if she wasn't so intriguing.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Kyuubi froze. "What?" He looked at the current unfortunate object of his affections, as her beautiful green eyes shone with concern for him. He didn't answer, just turned to Sasuke.

"I believe I may have had an unfortunate effect on one of your children." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I felt an…odd fluctuation of chakra just now."

"What?" He repeated.

"I just felt something that felt a lot like my chakra, on a much smaller scale, and with certain other qualities I've only felt from you and Naruto."

"How do you mean?"

"Look numbnuts, one of your children had just given off demon like chakra that unless you haven't told the blonde something can only have come from me. Is that clear enough for you?" Sasuke glared at him.

"So you mean you infected one of my children?"

"It's not a disease." Kyuubi growled. "But essentially yes."

"Which one?"

"I can't tell, but whoever it is is on their own. Follow me." Kyuubi began to run. Sakura followed. He smirked. Oh how he wanted to get his own body, and fast.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Pein leant back, frowning at the child lying on her back, the small, recently sprouted tail and ears twitching. Every time he invoked some form of peril on either her or her siblings the odd fluctuation of chakra would occur, followed by her turning slightly more fox like. Her little fingernails had even turned sharp and mildly claw like. "Confused?" Konan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Very much so." He took her hand, pulling her round to fall into his lap. "Why have none of her brothers exhibited the same symptoms?"

"Genetics?"

"Maybe, but it would stand to reason that her brothers showed at least some similar signs." Konan frowned, leaning back.

"Chakra?"

"I suppose her stores could be larger than her brothers, and the demon could have chosen to manifest its powers in the larger store…but that still fails to explain why she has become like this progressively. Its should have been instant, were that the case." Konan shrugged.

"Stumped." Pein smirked, turning his gaze back to the failing child. Perhaps more…rigorous tests were in order.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke crouched to the floor, watching from Kyuubi's side as Sakura put her plan into action. He had to admit, that kunoichi was dedicated. He could practically feel the fury emanating off the demon beside him as the pink haired girl sauntered up to the albino, swinging her hips. She had been right; he obviously hadn't had any for a while. "Hay there." They heard her say.

"Well hello gorgeous." The man smirked, pushing himself off the door frame.

"I got lost, and need a place to stay. Can you help me out?" He smirked wider, reaching out a hand.

"I think so." She smiled flirtatiously, quickly grabbing the hand and pulling him forwards to stab a poison needle in his neck. He was dead before he hit the floor. She turned to them with a grin, doing up her top again. Kyuubi jumped down before Sasuke had a chance to move. He smirked at the jealous look he cast the corpse before running to the door. Sasuke jumped, landing next Sakura.

"I get the odd feeling he likes you." She shrugged.

"Hurry up you two." A voice ordered. They turned to run after him. After a while of following the demon down winding corridors, they were forced to stop, lest they run into his back. They had reached a fork in the tunnel. "Alright, there is one down that hall, and three down here. Pinky, follow me. Sasuke, go get your daughter." Sasuke nodded with a smirk. They parted ways, heading in opposite directions. Voices made the man stop.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On my signal, throw." He heard a small growl. He couldn't explain how, but he knew it was Sora. He would recognised his daughters voice anywhere. He activated his sharringan and kicked the door open.

* * *

**Okay, now today, i will give you two votes. Please for the love of god, just put the numbers. It makes my job all that easier! your first vote is:**

**1) Give me more Kyuubi/Sakura! I want more goodness!**

**2) No! Screw you! I hate that pairing!**

**Next, I need to sort out how this is working.**

**1) Kyuubi goes all major demon on their asses!...and maybe Sora joins up with the demon who gave her her powers!**

**2) Kabuto turns up with most of sound! Stalking their leader :P**

**3) One of the Akatsuki turns on the rest! I think maybe Kisame?**

**4) A mix of the three!**


	14. Please?

**Hay my darling little biscuits! This one I am rather proud of cause I managed to do all 3! Haha! In yo face common sense! I pulled it off! Anyhoo, it was pretty much a tie on the whole Kyu/Saku thing, so I gave up on that in favour of a later to be determined partner for her. Any suggestions are welcomed.**

**I have a quick little message/rant for one certain reviewer. It was an anonymous review from someone named Alisa. She decided to put in the helpful comment that really had no bareing on anything that ever happened in the world (if you guys want to read it and agree with me then its about 3 pages into the chap 14 reviews, but its for chapter 6). I just want to say this to Alisa:**

**_If you don't like Mpreg, I don't care. Its not my probelm, and the billion nor is it the problem of the hundred or so people who love my story. I aint gonna change what I wrote in it simply because one whiny little bitch decides that she needs to make her utterly pointless opinion known. How dare you insult my ideas and work! It was voted in anyway. So, in essence Alisa, fuck you. Sincerly, Charlie._**

**Peace out guys.**

**~x~**

* * *

Sasuke kicked the door open, but was forced to swiftly turn sideways as a voice said "Throw." The kunai thudded into the wall behind him.

"Missed." A voice snapped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blue haired woman.

"Where is my daughter?" The sound leader growled.

"You mean this one?" Pein smirked, holding the growling girl aloft.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed, eyeing the tail and ears.

"Nothing, this was a reaction to peril." Sasuke took a step forwards, but man held her higher. "Careful Uchiha. Wouldn't want my hands to slip would you?" The man froze. Konan took this chance to throw something else at him. With his attention so focused on his daughter, Sasuke didn't notice until the sharp object hit his arm.

"Score!" Konan grinned. Sasuke fell to his knees with a gasp, holding his arm. Before he could recover, Konan had run up, kicking him in the chest and sending him back into the wall. He gasped, sliding down.

"Not so tough are you?" Pein smirked.

**xoxoxox**

Sakura hugged one of the children to her, nearly crying in relief. Akira put podgy arms on her, obviously confused by the sudden change. Kyuubi had already gathered the other two, putting them in the crazy sling thing on Sakura's back. "Come, we have to hurry before they detect us." Sakura nodded, following him out of the door, hoping Sasuke was getting on as well as they were. They ran through the corridors, Sakura having to trust Kyuubi's directions as she had no idea where they were going. Both of them were forced to skid to a halt when a blonde dropped to the floor in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going, un?" He asked. Sakura noted the croaky edge to his voice, almost like he had been screaming.

"Out." Kyuubi said loftily. Sakura took a moment to check the blonde over. What she found shocked her. Apparently the Akatsuki was just as cruel to its own members as it was to its enemies. The blonde was covered in bruises and she could find several broken bones that were too clean and in too sheltered places to have been made in an attack.

"I don't think so, un."

"What's your name?" Sakura suddenly asked, making them both look at her.

"Why?" She didn't answer. "Deidara, un." He said after a second.

"Who hit you?"

"What?" Deidara went pale.

"I can feel the broken bones and the bruises. Who hit you?" Deidara shook his head.

"It…it was an enemy, un."

"Liar." Kyuubi smirked. "You're being beaten."

"No!"

"Deidara." He looked at Sakura. "We can help." Kyuubi frowned at her, obviously confused. "Come with us, help us get out, we can protect you." She could tell from the demon's face he had cottoned on.

"Unless of course," The demon smirked. "You want to stay and get beaten by those who're meant to protect you." They could both see the thoughts going through the blondes head. His mind was obviously reeling with decisions.

"So?" Sakura asked after a second. Deidara opened his mouth to reply, but a red head dropped to the floor beside him.

"Why haven't you killed them yet brat?" The short man growled. The blonde jumped as if burned.

"I-"

"Shut up brat."

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Because the stupid brat knows what will happen to him if he disobeys me." Sakura could see Deidara's eyes narrowing.

"He shouldn't have to take that." Kyuubi smirked. They both knew they were having a sever effect on him. He was cracking. They both knew it.

"He'll take what he's given."

"No." Deidara suddenly said.

"I beg your pardon?" The red head hissed. Deidara didn't answer, he just moved to stand next to Sakura. "What do you think you're doing brat?"

"Switching sides." The red head narrowed his eyes and raised his hands.

"You have ten seconds to come back here. Your precious lover isn't here to protect you this time."

"I don't need him to, un." Deidara growled.

"Fine. If it wasn't for your stupid speech impediment, I would have thought this was a trick." His fingers began twitching, and puppets leapt out from everywhere. "First I'll take care of the brats that caused all this trouble." He smirked, and sent the puppets flying at Sakura.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke was trying. He really was, but after that first hit he was loosing fast. "Easy." Konan yawned, leaning against the wall.

"I can see. I didn't think a child could be worth so much." He held the screaming child aloft. "Maybe we should consider ransom."

"Maybe." Konan said, walking over and lifting him off the floor.

"What are you going to do with him now?"

"Dead." Konan grinned. The a loud scream echoed through the halls. Konan looked round, still holding Sasuke high. "What?"

"I'm not sure." Konan was suddenly sent flying across the room, hitting the wall Sasuke had first been kicked into. She twisted as she fell, landing on her feet. Sasuke found himself pulled to his feet.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke." Kabuto smirked, brushing him off. "I do need some warning when you're running off like that."

"Okay, next time my children are kidnapped I'll be sure to let you know before I go to save them." The sound leader snapped to his second in command.

"Basted." Konan growled, standing.

"Ah, nice of you to join us again." Kabuto smirked. "Hope you don't mind, I brought a few friends." What seemed like all of Sounds ninja army flooded in. "Now, hand over Sora before we're forced to take drastic action."

"You'll kill us anyway." Pein said, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I surrender my only collateral?"

"Because of the slim chance we'll let you live." Sasuke smirked. "Give me Sora."

"Do you like playing games Uchiha?"

"What?"

"How about catch?" Pein threw the girl into the air. She let out a scream of panic at the sudden lack of stability. It happened in slow motion. The Sound ninja rushed at the two Akatsuki, while Sasuke willed his feet to move. They finally obeyed him as his daughter began to make her descent. He wasn't moving fast enough. He pushed all he had into his legs, surging forwards. She was so close his arms were almost under her. He pulled her into him the second he felt her weight in his arms. The battle faded away around him as she calmed down, looking up at him. She grinned, baring her gums.

"Sora." He breathed in relief, stroking the ears tenderly.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sakura screamed, unable to dodge or defend herself thanks to the three children placed at various points around her. "NO!" A yell rang out. Heat flared around Sakura, and she opened her eyes to see a mildly smoking Kyuubi in front of her. Deidara was looking at him in shock, obviously having see what just happened. A couple of puppets clattered to the floor behind her. "Never touch my children." Sakura watched in horror as the smoke grew thicker, and a tail began to form.

"Kyuubi…" She said nervously.

"No one touches my children." Sakura screamed louder when Naruto's body burst into bright orange flames.

"Shit, un!" Deidara grabbed her and pulled her back from the fire. Kyuubi dropped onto all fours and began running at the red head. Puppets were sent at him, but each one burst into flames before they could touch. The flaming puppets crashed into walls and exploded, showing the floor in glowing embers. Deidara quickly undid the cloak, covering them both in it and crouching down so they were out of the firing like. One of the babies was screaming in fear at the loud noises. The sounds crashed around them as they crouched in the dark, Sakura shaking slightly, and every now and then something would hit the top of the cloak. The whole world suddenly went quiet. Deidara slowly stood, helping Sakura to her feet. Naruto's body lay unconscious on the floor, but all that was left of Sasori was a pile of ash.

"Kyuubi!" Sakura gasped, running forwards. The tail and fire had vanished, merely leaving the body slightly singed but otherwise okay to the naked eye. After a quick check, Sakura decided Naruto was back. "Deidara, help me." He obeyed, picking the younger blonde off the floor. "We have to get out of here before someone else comes. Do you know the way?"

"Follow me." They began running.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke led the group out of the tunnels. Where was Sakura and Kyuubi? The demon should have pulled off the rescue by now. "Sasuke!" He looked to see Sakura waving from behind a tree. He changed course to join her.

"Did you find them?" He asked as soon as she was close enough to hear.

"Yes, follow me." She took them deep into the woods, stopping in front of a roughly made camp. Naruto's body was laid on the floor, his three sons asleep on his right. Sasuke noticed the other blonde. Before he could react she grabbed his arm. "Don't freak out, Dei helped us escape."

"What happened to Naruto?"

"Kyuubi went into overload and killed Sasori. I guess his body just shut down."

"Have you made sure he's okay?"

"Of course I have."

"Check Sora. Why does she have fox ears?" He instructed, handing the child over. Sakura frowned, moving away from them to sit down.

"You know I could have done it." Kabuto said, watching him in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Jealous that I picked my ex-teammate over you?" Sasuke smirked, walking to kneel by Naruto and his sons.

"No, I just wanted to know why."

"Why? Well I know she trained under Tsunade."

"Ah." He huffed, but dropped the subject anyway.

**xoxoxoxox**

Deidara sat apart from the main group, away from the fire. The Kyuubi container had woken up a short while ago, and they had decided on resting until he could walk. Sakura had come over to him a few times to see if he was okay, but was mainly spending her time with her ex-teammates. He could hear Sasuke form where he was. The Sound leader was clearly trying to convince her to join him, but she was so far refusing. Deidara tensed up when he heard a twig snap. He jumped up, turning and back towards the group when he recognised the two chakra's. "What?" Kabuto asked, frowning at him.

"Get up." He hissed. Before any one else could react, Itachi and Kisame stepped from the trees.

"Blondie?" Kisame said, suddenly noticing him and the others. The others, minus Naruto who was still unsteady on his legs and the babies, leapt up. "What the-"

"I can explain, un." Deidara said, holding his hands up.

"Feel free." Itachi hissed.

"Everyone else is dead, un." Deidara said.

"What?" Kisame gasped. Itachi was dumbstruck.

"But Sakura said she can help me." He looked back at her. "What about them?"

"I guess." She shrugged. Deidara's eyes flicked back to the men.

"Please?"

* * *

**Again, two choices ladies and gents. First off, how will Itachi and Kisame react?**

**1) Attack them and Deidara for killing off the Akatsuki and being a traitor!**

**2) Join up!**

**Second, who is Dei paried with???**

**1) Kisame**

**2) Itachi**

**3) Sakura**


	15. Sasuke, I

**Helloooo! I want to dedicate this to Ja'Ryse, simply because this dude gave me a brilliant review that made me laugh. Ja'Ryse, I love you man! Glad you like it!**

**Now, onto a little warning for the prudish. I BRING YOU LEMON! :D Its your first one for a while, but I did try loves, so don't hit it too hard. :D Just to point out, Kisame is offically the sarcasm machine of the story now. Any scene minus the main characters will involve him making a funny comment.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

"Please?" Deidara asked, looking at the two me imploringly.

"Why should we?" Kisame growled. Itachi was still dumbstruck.

"Because we'll kill you if you don't." Sasuke smirked behind them.

"Hmm." Kisame said, taking a thinking pose. "Be killed by a midget or take orders from a midget. Can't quite decide which is more appealing."

"Little brother." They all looked at Itachi. "Why are you allowing us to join?"

"Simple. I would never pass up the opportunity to gain more followers, or to be able to order you around." Itachi smirked.

"A true Uchiha after all." He looked at Kisame. "We will join." All three of Deidara's mouths grinned anyway. It was a bizarre feeling having his hands grin, but he liked it anyway. The blonde ran to Itachi, who smirked, opening his arms to catch him. They heard a laugh behind them. Deidara turned in Itachi's arms, looking at the pink haired girl, who was giggling behind them.

"What?" Naruto and Deidara asked at the same time. Sakura just laughed harder.

"Haruno, calm down." The Uchiha brothers chorused. She fell over, clutching her sides. After a while she calmed down, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"This is so weird!" She laughed at them. They suddenly heard a chuckle, and the group looked at Kabuto.

"I think I understand." He smirked. "You are exact mirrors of each other."

"What?" Sasuke asked, frowning from his brother and Deidara, to Naruto leaning against his legs. "Stop talking rubbish Kabuto."

"Both you and your brother have decided to opt for the blue eyed blonde man that has some feminine qualities. In Deidara's case, he looks like a girl." Deidara scowled and stuck two fingers up at him. "And Naruto has given birth to four children."

"Wait what?" Kisame asked, holding his hands up.

"Oh right, you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Deidara asked.

"Those children you just saved?" He nodded. "They're Naruto and Sasukes." Itachi sighed behind him.

"My day has far surpassed surreal." He sighed, shaking his head. Sakura burst into laughter again.

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto sat against the tree, closing his eyes and reaching into his mind. 'Kyu?'

_Hello kit. _The foxes voice was slightly hoarse.

'You sound awful.'

_It tends to make you a little off colour when your consciousness implodes._

'Ouch, sounds painful.'

_Just a tad_. Naruto smiled. _You'll be pleased to know thanks so my absence from your mind your body has reverted to its first state._

'What?'

_You can't have any more babies._

'Oh thank god.' He could almost see the smirk on the foxes face. 'Child birth is the most painful thing that ever happened to me. Ever.'

_Okay, I'll let you off. _Naruto grinned.

'Thanks for saving my babies.'

_I have genes in there too. Don't think I'll abandon my kits because I have no body of my own_. Naruto laughed. _Go to sleep kit, you're nearly home._

**oxoxoxoxo**

Naruto was glad to be back in his own bed. He was spread out on the soft, comfy mattress, eyes closed and listening to the deep breathing coming from the four baby monitors on bedside table. He looked up when he heard the door click shut. Sasuke was already walking towards him, smirking. "What?" He asked, sitting up.

"It's been far too long since we were alone." He sat on the bed next to him, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder. Naruto grinned.

"I agree." He allowed himself to be pushed back down onto the bed, and Sasuke climbed on top of him and began kissing him roughly. Naruto liked his arms around the younger Uchiha's neck, moaning into the kiss when Sasuke's hand slid up under his shirt and began rubbing his nipple.

Their tongues had a short lived battle for dominance, leaving Sasuke happily exploring Naruto's mouth for what seemed like the first time in years. The blonde felt himself growing hard already. God he really needed this. Sasuke broke the kiss, smirking down at him.

"Eager are we?" Naruto glared at him.

"Just hurry up and get your clothes off." Sasuke was more than happy to oblige, stripping them both before the blonde could blink. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Desperation my love." Naruto grinned, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist. They both moaned when their erections rubbed against each other, causing a brilliant friction that made them both see sparks. Sasuke growled and moved his hand to Naruto's mouth. The blonde understood, covering the young man's fingers with saliva. Naruto moaned when the first finger slid inside him.

"God I missed this." He breathed, shifting again to rub them together. He grunted when the second finger went in. Damn, he had forgotten this bit. Why couldn't it just not hurt? Sasuke began scissoring his fingers, stretching the blonde as wide as he could. Naruto gasped and arched up when the black haired mans brushed against his prostate.

"Oh shit." He gasped, as Sasuke smirked and did it again. After a few more seconds, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the blondes entrance. He looked at the blonde for confirmation. This made Naruto give a light laugh. After everything, he was still asking if he wanted it. "Just do it." Sasuke smirked.

"If you insist." He slid in slowly, taking a shuddering breath in an attempt to steady himself. Naruto bit his lip as he was filled, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. They waited. Eventually the pain began to ebb away, and Naruto wiggled his hips to show he was ready. Sasuke smirked again, pulling him up so Naruto was sitting on his lap. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Just this once." Naruto grinned, before slowly moving himself up. Sasuke groaned, gripping the blonde's hips tightly as he sped up the pace. Naruto's clamped his hands down on Sasuke's shoulders to steady himself. The air was thick with moans and groans from both men, the gasps only doubling when Sasuke's hand wrapped out Naruto's forgotten hard on.

Naruto threw his head back, letting out a loud cry as orgasm hit him. He came over himself and Sasuke as the Uchiha let out a throaty groan as he followed suit, pressing his head forwards into Naruto's sweaty chest. They both fell sideways, and Sasuke pulled out of the panting man. They wrapped their arms around each other, Sasuke kissing Naruto's forehead gently as he pulled the covers over them.

"God I missed that." Naruto murmured, curling into his partners chest gratefully.

**xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke steepled his fingers, studying his ex-teammate closely. "Why?" He asked. Sakura sighed exasperatedly.

"Because idiot, I can't just leave Konoha."

"We have a treaty-"

"A secret treaty." She interrupted. "I have to go back."

"You don't want to though." Sakura sighed again, only this time in defeat.

"No, I don't."

"So inform Tsuande you are staying."

"For what?"

"Naruto's benefit." Sakura bit her lip Sasuke smirked. He could read the dilemma perfectly.

"Sasuke, I..."

* * *

**Sorted! Well, choices for this week, again you have two. First *breaks into song* _should she stay or should she go?_**

**1) Stay Sakura, stay! We can make you screw the creepy guy! (Kabuto or Kisame :P)**

**OR**

**2) No! Go! You have to go! Tsunade will be pissed, as will who ever Charlie decides to make you do!**

**Second, how much longer will this go on?**

**1) Wrap it up in the next chap please. This had a good run, but now its over.**

**OR**

**2) NO! KEEP IT GOING! WE WANT MORE SASUNARU GOODNESS WHERE WE CAN MAKE THEM DO WHAT WE WANT!**


	16. Almost

**_ATTENTION ALL ITADEI FANS!_**

**I have written the first chapter for another vote along with the pairing ItaDei. It is entitled Stockholm Syndrome as, in short, Deidara gets kidnapped and falls in love with Itachi, one of the kidnappers, however, what happens in your call! Please check it out cause I think its quite good.**

**Now, back to the case at hand. You voted, and I obliged...THIS STORY IS GOOD FOR ANOTHER STORY LINE! I'm bringing Orochimaru back, and all will be explained as the plot unfolds, although feel free to suggest anything you want!**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

**P.S, KabutoSakura love will not be rushed. Its just a side thing to keep people amused.**

* * *

"Sasuke, I…" The sound leader watched her glance to the curtained window, as if hoping for some spark of inspiration from it.

"You want to stay." He said blankly. They both knew it was true anyway, so there was no point dragging it out.

"Yeah, I do." She agreed with a sigh. "But I really don't want to leave everyone."

"You wouldn't be leaving them." Sasuke sighed. He thought he had explained this already. Apparently she had lost the ability to translate his speech. "You would be the one taking Naruto to and from that pathetic little village."

Sakura was still clearly unsure, so Sasuke played the only card he had left. He hadn't wanted to use it. It was technically cheating in this little game the pair of them had developed. Sadly, if he wanted her to stay, he had to. "Naruto doesn't want you to go." Her face clearly fell at this. "He really needs your help with the babies. We all do." Sakura bit her lip.

"Oh fine!" She finally huffed, folding her arms. "We'll have to tell Lady Tsunade though."

"I already have." Sasuke smirked, handing her a letter. Sakura glanced down at it, but then glared up at him. "That's a copy."

"You are such a bastard." She hissed. "What if I had said no?"

"Ah but you wouldn't. You are spectacularly predictable when it comes to things like this." She folded her arms and let out a huff of irritation. "But on the plus side, team 7 is finally back together."

"Ironic isn't it? The one that split them up tricked them into rejoining." She grinned. Someone knocked on the door, and they both looked round at Kabuto, who had just walked in. "Do you have any idea of the concept of waiting before entering?"

"Apologies if I interrupted a hallmark moment, but I have bad news."

"Explain." Sasuke instructed. Kabuto glanced at Sakura unsurely. "She's on a level with you now." His eyes narrowed as Sakura smirked.

"Yeah specky. Got a problem with that?"

"None pinky." Sakura smirked wider.

"That would have worked so much better if I wasn't proud of my hair colour."

"Ahem." They looked at Sasuke. "If you would specky?" Kabuto glared.

"My sources tell me an old friend of ours has reappeared." Sasuke gestured for him to go on. "Orochimaru has returned, and last I heard he was pissed."

"How did he survive?" Sasuke growled.

"I have no idea. It should have been impossible. The way I understand it he has already begun formulating a new band of various murders and missing nins."

"I see." He frowned. What did this mean?

"Naruto needs more protection." Sakura said, breaking his train of thought.

"Why?"

"He'll be the main target ass." Sakura snapped, rolling her eyes. "What better way to get at you than through him and your children?" Sasuke was quite for a moment.

"Call my brother and the shark in here." Sakura and Kabuto nodded, both vanishing into thin air. Sasuke sighed, putting his head in his hands and massaging his temples. "This is going to be more than a headache."

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto watched his son hang off the hair of the other blonde, giggling at the odd 'ack' noises he made the blonde come out with. "This child is-ack- strong, un." He grumbled, picking him up to give his hair a little bit of leeway. Ryu giggled again, pulling harder.

Naruto grinned, glancing around to check the other three. Sora was a few feet away, tail flicking from side to side as she explored under one of the chairs in the playroom, while Akira was busy making as much noise as he could with the toy drum just under the window. Riku was curled up in his lap, making little huffing snores every now and then. He could see their personalities already.

"Wonder what we're going to do about school for them?" He asked after a second. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that right now, un. They're barely one."

"Yeah…I just wondered."

"Sasuke will sort that ou-ack!" He pulled the child round so he was in front of his face. "You and I are going to fall out if you keep doing that, un." Naruto laughed.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke looked at the group before him, studying their faces for a reaction. Sakura was determined, Kabuto was bored, Kisame was cocky and Itachi was…was he seeing that right? Itachi looked…scared. "Itachi, stay, the rest of you go and get ready." Three left, shutting the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"You should understand what is wrong." Sasuke took a moment to decode this, but then he realised. Deidara spent his time with either him, Sasuke, Kisame, Sakura, Kabuto or Naruto. With four of them out on missions, and Sasuke generally busy with bossing people around, the only one available for Deidara to spend time with was Naruto, a.k.a Orochimaru's supposed main target.

"I have extra guards already set to guard them both."

"You know that will not hold him back for long."

"But maybe long enough to allow us to get back, besides, once you return from your missions it will be one of us with them at all times."

"We will see. But I want your word you will not allow anything to happen to him."

"I will do what I can brother." Itachi nodded, leaving quickly. Sasuke bit his lip and stood. He had to go see Naruto, just to check on him. He walked along the corridor, stopping at the playroom door, where he knew they would be. He had set a specific room for his children to be in, and had made sure it was like a nuclear bunker. If he locked it down, only he would be allowed in. He paused before entering, listening to the conversation within.

"You know, I think Akira is more like you than Sasuke, un." Deidara said thoughtfully.

"How'd you figure?"

"He's the noisiest one. OW! Quit throwing sweets at me!" He heard Naruto laugh and Deidara yelp again. "You're meant to be an adult you dick, un!"

"So are you, but you're throwing them back."

"Okay, okay, un. Truce."

"Truce." There was a pause. "Ryu's most like Sasuke."

"Why, cause he finds it funny tormenting his siblings, un?"

"Yeah, and he has the same giggle."

"Sasuke giggles, un?"

"Yeah. Rarely, but I have heard him do it." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He would have to categorically deny it later. He knocked, walking in before he got an answer. The blondes looked up with innocent eyes. Oh, did they think that would convince him they hadn't been talking about him. Something began clawing at his leg. He looked down at Sora, who was grinned a toothless grin up at him.

"Hello Sora." He smirked, picking her up. Naruto laughed, watching the girl snuggle her head into his shoulder. "I came to inform you of the mission I have set Kabuto, Sakura, Kisame and my brother." The faces of both blondes fell like stones.

"Why not us?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"Because I feel their skills are better suited to this mission than yours. Also, Itachi wouldn't let me put Deidara on the mission."

"I'm gonna freaking kill him, un." Deidara grumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"I have sent them to retrieve as many missing nins to join our ranks as possible."

"Why?" Naruto asked, frowning."

"Numbers will aid us greatly." Sasuke decided telling them about their potential kidnappings was a stupid idea. He didn't need to worry them yet. He walked to one of the chairs, sitting in it and watching the blondes and his children. He felt so relaxed like this. He could almost forget about Orochimaru looming on the horizon…almost.

* * *

**I bring options! This is a general plot one.**

**1) Omg! Someone gets kidnapped! Most likely Naruto!**

**2) Major all out war between Sound and whatever our snakey dave cooks up!**

**3) The whole thing dances around until its just either Naruto or Sasuke or one of the babies vs Orochimaru.**

**Next, its a time scale one.**

**1) Keep it now! Let us have lovely, youthful people!**

**2) Time skip 11 years! Chunin exams, major fights, general Kit caused chaos!**

**3) Time skip 2 years! Toddler tantrums, exploding powers and stressed out Sound!**

**Choose wisely.**


	17. Naruto backed away

**Howdy doodi! I had planned on leaving this a little longer before bringing this next stage in, but who cares:P**

**I like this one, cause it starts so innocent but changes so suddenly.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Naruto sat humming to himself, sorting through various baby clothes. There were hundreds of different combinations, and it was driving him crazy to find ones he wanted to dress the four up in for tomorrow. It was their first birthday then, and Naruto wanted it to be special. Said birthday babies were currently all sleeping on the bed in between him and the second blonde.

Deidara was sat on the other end of the bed, also sorting, but with less enthusiasm than him. He had been blackmailed into it by Naruto after all. "I like this." He decided, holding up a little orange checked shirt. Naruto let out another hmm.

"Do you reckon Sasuke would let me dress one up in that though?"

"His fault he didn't come and help, un." Deidara grinned evilly. Naruto grinned back enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Okay, put it down." They carried on in silence for a while before something decidedly odd began happening. Naruto shivered in the cold that seemed to be leaking through the very walls. "Who turned on the AC?"

"It is bloody freezing isn't it, un?" Deidara frowned, standing. Naruto yelled out in shock as Deidara's body was suddenly wrapped with snakes that pulled him to the floor.

"Dei!" He jumped up, diving to help him, but was forced to dive sideways as a few of the snakes on Deidara leapt at him. He could hear crying. Apparently one of the babies had been woken by his yell, and in turn roused its siblings. Most likely Akira. He ran to the bedside table, grabbing a kunai from there and reaching for the alarm button. A thin, pale hand wrapped around his wrist in a surprisingly harsh grip considering its delicacy. His head snapped round as a low, hissing chuckle filled the room.

"Surprised to see me Naruto?" The man smirked, looking down at him.

"No! You're dead!" Naruto gasped, pulling his hand back fruitlessly.

"Or so your lover wishes me to be." He smirked. Naruto used his free hand to stab at the alarm. The snake man growled, wrapping the second blonde up with yet more snakes. "You'll regret that boy." He hissed. The last thing Naruto saw before he was totally enveloped by snakes was the smirking face of the man he had hoped was forever dead, Orochimaru.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke burst through the door, looking around wildly. "Naruto?" He panted, sharringan searching the room for any signs of life. He spotted his children on the bed instantly.

Sora was on her feet, holding onto one of the posts and whimpering, little fox ears back in distress. Akira was screaming loudly, sitting on the bed and looking round. Ryu was sobbing and whimpering, pulling on his sisters sleeve to get her attention. Riku was silently crying on one of the pillows looking at Sasuke pleadingly. Itachi, Kabuto, Sakura and Kisame skidded in behind him, each looking round in panic.

"What is it? What happened?" Sakura asked, looking as panicked as he, and probably the others, all felt.

"I don't know." Sasuke said, breezing over to pick up the screaming Akira. "Kabuto, find out." The medic nodded.

"You have to take the babies out." Sasuke nodded, picking up Sora and nodding to Itachi. The elder Uchiha scooped the remaining two up left. "Sakura, you stay and help."

"Please then." She snapped, waiting for the others to leave. Sasuke followed his brother down the corridors towards his office.

"What do you think happened?" Sasuke asked after a second.

"Kidnap." Itachi and Kisame said together.

"How'd you know?"

"Little brother, between me and Kisame we have done said act many times. We know the signs."

"Such as?"

"What, apart from the blondes abandoning the brats? I mean come on, think about it. They would never do that! It was kidnap." Kisame said, nodding as a whimpering Ryu hugged his leg for comfort.

"I see." Sasuke's mind went over all the possibilities. The treaties with Suna and Konoha were strong, and he was in the process of securing others with any hidden villages he considered worth it. This left only one option. "Orochimaru." He sighed. They looked at him, confused. "It has to be. No one else has the resources or the skill to pull this off." Itachi nodded in understanding. The brothers had learnt to trust each others judgement early on. Kisame looked mildly panicked.

"But…how the hell did he get in?"

"Chances are he's been planning this for a while now." Itachi supplied, reading Sasuke's mind.

"It's the only way he would have been able to know the times I leave Naruto alone." Sasuke let out a groan, falling into his chair, hugging the two he still held to him.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto groaned, lifting his head off the cold, hard stone floor. He hurt all over. He looked around, noticing a second blonde unconscious on the floor. He rolled so he was able to crawl over to Deidara. The bomber had two little puncture marks on his neck, and looked pale as a ghost.

Naruto rolled him onto his back, feeling for a pulse. Sometimes it was good to listen to Sakura. He had a momentary panic when he couldn't immediately find one, but at last he felt the faint rush of blood that showed him the blonde was alive. It was so faint he had to really concentrate to find it, but it was defiantly there. He heard a clunk, and what sounded like a door being pulled back. He turned, squinting towards the other end of the small room they were in, where a figure was silhouetted against the slightly lighter grey of the room beyond.

"Hello Naruto." The cold, unforgiving silk of Orochimaru's voice drifted in. It was nothing like the silk of Sasuke's. Sasuke's made him feel so wanted, so calm, so complete. Orochimaru's made him feel scared, at risk and cold.

"Orochimaru." He croaked. His voice sounded terrible, like he had been screaming for hours on end. "Where have you taken us?"

"A lovely little place far away from your lover, or those brats of yours." He walked forwards with a smirk. "That last stunt you pulled wasn't wise. I think you need some punishment." Naruto backed away, pulling the barely breathing Deidara with him.

* * *

**What will his punishment be? (This is a brilliant opportunity for all you pervs!)**

**1) Naruto gets raped :(**

**2) Dei gets raped :(**

**3) Both get raped :(**

**4) They get beaten up :(**

**I don't want any of them, cause i hate writing things like that, so any other suggestions are welcome.**


	18. We always do

**__**

IMPORTANT INFORMATION! READ!

**Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you this is the second to last chapter in this story. It had a good run, and I had a lot of fun writing it, but we have no more plot to use. Sadly, this also means you will have to go without your usual NaruSasu fix from me. Please accept my sinceriest apologies. I love you all for your support and reviews.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Naruto's back hit the wall, and he knew he was done. He had no where else to go, and knew he couldn't fight back. He had next to no chakra, and Kyuubi had vanished. Orochimaru smirked, reaching down to them.

Naruto closed his eyes tight, but the hand never touched him. A sharp whistle went off, and by the time Naruto had opened his eyes, the snake man was already at the door. He turned in the doorway with a smirk. "Don't go anywhere now. I still think you need a lesson in manners." He left, shutting the door behind him. The clunk of the lock confirmed his being trapped again.

The blonde shakily got to his feet, starting to feel round the dark room for something, anything he could use to defend himself.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke watched his son stagger round, looking under all the cushions and behind all the chairs. It was heart breaking to watch. Each child had developed little habits since Naruto's kidnapping.

Akira would search each room he was in, looking for any signs of his 'mother'. Sora had developed a little twitch. Whenever a door opened or closed her tail would jerk nervously from side to side like an irritated cats. Ryu had become really clingy. He would follow people around, clinging onto people and whining when they tried to leave. By far though, Riku was the one that was guaranteed to break your heart in two. He would sit by doors for hours, every now and then trying to open it, whining 'mama' over and over.

Had he not been an Uchiha, Sasuke would have cried. It had been barely a week since Naruto and Deidara had vanished, and they had had no news. No news until Kisame burst into the office with a yell. "FOUND THE BASTARD!" He yelled triumphantly, waving a piece of paper in the air. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at him, as did his brother, Sakura and Kabuto.

"What?" He finally asked.

"I know you said that the old archives were a waste of time and shit, but I was looking through and look!" He ran over, shoving the paper under Sasuke's nose. "A freaking locator man!" He grinned. Sakura was up and looking over his shoulder.

"Oh my god." She breathed. "He's right." Sasuke smirked. So that was how he tracked any deserters down.

"Let's do it."

**xoxoxoxox**

Deidara yelled as he was thrown into a wall. Naruto was on the floor, writhing in pain as the jutsu on him took effect. "You see what happened when you don't listen to me?" Orochimaru growled, lifting him again and flinging him into Naruto. The young man screamed in agony at the contact. Orochimaru smirked, lifting them both before throwing slamming them both back over and over. Before he passed out, Deidara could only think one thing. 'Where are you Itachi?'

**oxoxoxoxo**

Naruto gasped in sudden, renewed pain, writhing on the floor next to the bleeding and unconscious Deidara. He could focus on nothing but the pain eating at his every nerve. He let out a scream when a hand grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet with enough force to dislocate it. Orochimaru smirked at him lifting him.

"I think I know what would truly hurt you Naruto." His body went limp as Orochimaru jabbed his finger into a certain pressure point that would temporarily paralyse him. The pain was still there, but had ebbed away as he was dropped against the wall. He watched Orochimaru turn to Deidara, pulling him away from the wall and letting chakra flow into the limp body, making Deidara groan and shift.

Naruto's mind raced. What was he doing to Deidara? The blonde woke, staring when he saw Orochimaru smirking down at him. He tried to scramble away, but Orochimaru grabbed him, slamming him face first into the nearest wall. Deidara let out a yell of pain, struggling as the snake sanin pressed his full weight against him. Naruto was yelling out in his mind, begging for him to stop, but of course no one could hear him. Deidara however, was more vocal.

"No! Get off, un!" He yelled, thrashing about as Orochimaru ripped his clothes away.

"Now why would I do that?" He smirked, running a hand up the now naked blondes side. "Let go!" He was screaming now as the Orochimaru thrust into him. Naruto was desperate to move, trying his hardest to get to the blonde and help him, but he could only watch on in horror as Deidara screamed and begged for him to stop. A single tear slid down the blondes cheek. Orochimaru was right. This hurt him more than he had ever thought possible.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Naruto sat in the corner, huddled against Deidara for warmth. It had been about two weeks, and Orochimaru hadn't come back again. He had to hand it to the snake sanin, he knew how to build a prison. They had so far only figured out that they were joined to some bedroom. The door opposite them suddenly began to creak open.

Naruto looked up, hoping to see the familiar face of the man he loved, but his hopes were crushed at the appearance of the smirking Orochimaru. "You're both awake. Excellent." Naruto felt Deidara's grip tighten on his shoulder. He smirked, obviously seeing the movement, walking forwards. Before Naruto could move, Deidara had vanished, and was now standing in front of him.

"Dei!" He gasped, going to stand, but Deidara pushed him back down.

"So one of you has a back bone." Orochimaru smirked. "Excellent." Naruto frowned, watching Deidara's hand slip up his shirt at the back. "Don't kid yourself blondie." Orochimaru smirked. "You don't stand a chance."

"Neither do you, un." Deidara threw something at Orochimaru. It landed with a splat on his chest, making the snake sanin frown down at it.

"What the-"

"Katsu!" The explosion following was huge, making Naruto's ears ring and the snake like man fly back. Deidara grabbed his shoulder, pulling to his feet and dragging him up. "Come on, un!"

"How the hell did you do that?!" Naruto gasped, running after him.

"He put some chakra into be when he woke me up, un!" Deidara called back, turning a corner. "Now come on!"

"But we don't know where we are!"

"We can't wait forever!" Naruto smirked, nodding, pulling his hand free. Now he was out of that room he suddenly felt a lot more like himself. The chakra was flooding back to his fingers, making him run faster, keeping pace with Deidara. He grabbed one of the many ornamental kunai decorating the walls and watched as the next explosion shot six people off their feet and into a bleeding heap on the floor.

He ran ahead this time, making hand signs to create clones. They ran in a formation, Deidara sending various animals fluttering over their heads to clear a wider path. Where the hell they were going, neither knew, but they knew damn sure they were getting out of there, one way or another.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke was silent as he crept along, Sakura on his right, Itachi on his left. He went to take another soft step, but when his foot hit the floor a huge explosion rocked the ground. He looked at Sakura, who shrugged. "I didn't do it." She hissed. Itachi was moving already, heading for the source of the noise. Sasuke followed, catching up easily.

"What?" He panted, keeping pace easily.

"That was one of his."

"What?"

"One of his detonations." He snapped.

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked as they sped up.

"The smell." He said simply. Sasuke knew not to question it. It was just a thing all Uchiha's shared. They could tell the attack of the person they loved. They stopped at the edge of the trees, staring at what looked like one of Sakura's practice grounds. Well, grounds wasn't really the word. There was a gaping hole in the middle, with two blondes back to back in the middle, each facing an Orochimaru. "Clones." Itachi confirmed. Sasuke went to answer scathingly, but Orochimaru's voice spoke up, silencing him.

"Impressive." The snake sanin smirked.

"You aint seen nothing yet." Naruto growled. Deidara smirked, reaching behind and up his shirt again.

"I'm sure I'm terrified, but you fail to see there are two of me." He smirked.

"There's two of us, un." Deidara pointed out.

"But I am far more powerful that you could ever hope to be." Orochimaru smirked, raising his hands.

"We'll see." Naruto moved first, or more, 50 Naruto's moved first. They spread out, running round Orochimaru to find an ever running circle. The snake man vanished in the whirl of dust kicked up by the running. The final Naruto jumped in vanishing in the dust. Sasuke felt like he wanted to be sick. He couldn't see the blonde. He didn't know what was happening. His attention was redirected by a large explosion. He looked round as smoke cleared. Deidara and Orochimaru were in the exact same places, only both were making hand signs. The huge bird appeared, and Deidara jumped on it just in time to avoid the line of kunai sent at him. He glanced sideways to see Sakura holding Itachi back.

"Let him do it." She hissed. They watched the bird take the blonde higher, dodging the attacks sent by the maybe clone. His hands were working furiously, moulding something clearly tiny. His hands opened and nothing happened. The bird was still veering left and right, and Sasuke was amazed the blonde was still gripping on. Orochimaru went to send another attack, but something blonde ran at him, sending him flying before joining its fellows in the running circle. Orochimaru picked himself up with a glare as two more blondes ran to intercept the attack sent straight up.

"What are they doing?" He growled, watching as more kamikaze clones leapt into the line, protecting the airborne man. Finally there was only the real Naruto left. Deidara jumped from the bird, landing at the panting blondes side. The second Orochimaru had vanished, apparently poofed off by the Naru-clones.

"Good." Orochimaru smirked, walking forwards. "But not good enough."

"Are those your last words?" Deidara smirked, putting his hands together as both took several hasty steps back.

"My what-"

"Katsu!" Orochimaru exploded. Naruto and Deidara were thrown backwards, landing on their backsides. Sasuke's eyes were wide as Naruto picked himself up, pulling Deidara up.

"How'd he do that?" Sakura breathed, but the Uchiha's were already moving towards their respective partners. Sasuke reached Naruto, pulling him into a tight hug. Naruto was frozen for a moment, but relaxed in his arms when he realise who was holding him. The blonde wrapped his arms around him in relief.

"Sasuke!" He gasped, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Sasuke sighed in relief. It felt so good to have his blonde back in his arms. He swore he would never let his blonde out of his sight again. He looked up after a second, to see a very different sight over at Itachi and Deidara. Itachi was holding the blonde by the shoulders, inspecting him at the same time as berating him over his lack of care.

"You idiot! You should have waited for us to come! You could have been killed!"

"I wasn't though was I, un?"

"Don't get flip with me Deidara." Itachi growled, squeezing his shoulders tighter. "What have I said about being so reckless? I've told you before, I will not loose you."

"Sorry, un." He muttered, looking down. Itachi nodded, pulling him in for a quick hug before letting him go. Sasuke didn't understand how his brother could do that. He on never letting Naruto go again, but Itachi was satisfied with a quick hug. Naruto was clinging to him like he was a lifeline.

"How did you kill Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked after a second, frowning at Deidara.

"A mosquito, un." He grinned.

"What?" The Uchiha's chorused.

"It's like an opposite mosquito." Deidara explained. "Basically, it's made out of my clay, and it injects itself into someone's blood stream, un. It needs a couple of minutes to get round your system, but then I blow it up and then BOOM!" Deidara threw his hands up, grinning.

"It is so cool!" Naruto grinned, standing straight and trying to move to gesture more, but Sasuke held him firm. No way was that blonde leaving his arms for at least a year. "And brilliant to watch." Deidara grinned at him. After a minute, Sasuke looked around with a frown.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Right here." Sakura walked to them, smiling and holding something.

"Where did you go?"

"To get this." She opened her hand, revealing a ring. Sasuke recognised it as one of the Akatsuki ones.

"Why?"

"I can't be sure, but I think this is why he came back. We'll need to do tests, but I think this is it." They all frowned, but said nothing.

**xoxoxox**

Deidara sat on the bed, watching Itachi slam around their room, obviously furious. "Tachi?" He asked quietly, half hoping Itachi hadn't heard him. Itachi swung round, marching over to him angrily. Deidara leant back slightly as Itachi stopped, leaning over him.

"What the hell did he do to you?" He growled, holding him by the arms. Deidara gaped like a fish for a second. How had he known something was wrong? "Don't try to lie to me. You have been acting strange since we returned. What did he do?"

"He…nothing, un!" Deidara gasped, looking up at him terrified. His mind flashed back to Orochimaru's smirking face, and the blonde gasped, shoving Itachi back and scrambling way. Itachi frowned, looking down at him in concern.

"Deidara?"

"I…" Deidara croaked, back pressed into the wall. "I didn't…I'm sorry!" Deidara curled up, biting his lip hard and wrapping his arms around himself. He heard movement behind him, and squeaked when someone picked him up, pulling him so he was resting in Itachi's lap. He his head into the black hair, breathing in the familiar scent.

"It's okay Dei." Itachi's voice soothed, and he was gently rocked like he was a child. He knew one day Itachi would make him explain, but for now, he knew the Uchiha just wanted him happy again.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Naruto lay with his head in Sasuke's lap, Akira sitting on his stomach, chattering nonsense as usual. "So, are we safe now?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke's reaction. His face darkened, but he didn't snap. He just looked down with a frown, clearly considering what to say. "I mean, we've got rid of the ones who wanted hurt us, but how long do you reckon before someone else decides to try something?" Sasuke stayed silent, leaning down to kiss the blonde gently on the lips.

"What ever comes," He said against he blondes lips. "We'll survive." He sat up, smirking down at the smiling blonde. "We always do."

* * *

**Sorry loves, its your final vote. This one relates to the subject of the final chapter.**

**1) Time skip 10 years! Chunin exams for the babies!**

**2) Lota lota smushy mushy sweetness between our fav couple!**

**3) Sad, but highly sweet looking back!**

**Have fun choosing!**


	19. Heaven Has Been Hell Without You

****

The last chapter awaits! The final bit made me cry writing it! Anyhoo, here you go. I just want to say, Gracie, you gave one of the best reviews ever! Thank you love! This one is dedicated to you! Now, if anyone want to request a pair, drop me a line!

**Peace out and goodbye!**

**~xChArLiEx~**

* * *

Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they ran through the forest, followed by their four children and an army of Sound ninja. They were on the run again. It was a common occurrence recently, as other villages had been moving in on them. Sakura overtook them, turning sharply left. Sasuke followed her, pulling the blonde along. Naruto glanced back to check the four 8 year olds.

Sora was in the lead as usual. She was much like her father in that respect. She hated not being in control. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a high pony tail, and a large fan, courtesy of Temari, was strapped to her back. Akira was talking to her, apparently asking where they were going. He was like a black haired/black eyed version of Naruto. He was loud, generally obnoxious and had developed a strange affinity with orange. Riku was lazily jumping along, looking distinctly bored. His blonde hair was spiky, like his dads, but he had dark eyes that would randomly switch between sharringan and normal. He had been too lazy to learn to control it. Behind him, keeping a close watch on all his siblings, Ryu ran, bright blue eyes darting between them. He was so protective of them it was unbelievable. He sported black hair like Sasuke, which had somehow grown into a natural chicken butt style. Behind them Itachi and Deidara were close together, acting very much like him and Sasuke.

Naruto yelped as he was suddenly pulled down. He had been so busy checking on his family he hadn't noticed Sasuke jump. He fell through the air, landing gracefully and was pulled back into a small cave. Everyone else followed as Sasuke did a head count of those he considered important. "Sora, Akira, Ryu, Riku, Dei, Itachi, Kabuto." He nodded. "All here." Sakura nodded. "How did you know about this place?" Sakura glanced at Kabuto and blushed. Kabuto coughed and stepped forwards.

"We uh, we went exploring." He said. Naruto grinned. Oh he was so going to rip it out of Sakura later.

"Papa." He looked down at Sora, who's tail was flicking uncertainly. "Are we staying here for the night?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded.

"Yeah sweetie. We are." She nodded, turning back to her siblings. Everyone else began to spread out choosing various sections of the cave to sit. Naruto looked round when he felt the hand in his squeeze.

"Come with me." Sasuke said, pulling him along to a corner right at the back, surrounded by shadows. Naruto gasped when he was pulled down into Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha smirked as the blonde fell to straddle him.

"You suck." Naruto muttered, folding his arms.

"No, I believe that is your job." Naruto glared, but let Sasuke pull him down for a kiss. "I love you dobe." Naruto's eyes went wide at the old nickname, but smiled, sitting up.

"I love you too teme." He loved Sasuke more than anything in the world. He wanted to stay with him forever. He smiled, leaning down to kiss the Uchiha again. He would never leave him.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke lay on his side, watching the blonde sleep in his arms. The cave was filled with sleepy snuffles and snores. Soon they would get to their new base. Life would fall back into the same routine, and they would soon have to move on. He sighed, leaning down to bury his face in Naruto's hair. His blonde was the one thing that never changed. His children grew up, his followers came and went, his blonde was a staple he always had. He drew the blonde closer. He would make sure his blonde would never leave.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke walked forwards, squinting into the bright light. He didn't feel like himself. He felt…lighter, younger somehow. Warmth was all over him, making him feel happy and safe. He squinted ahead more. A silhouetted figure he knew he knew was stood there, waiting for him. The smiling face of Naruto came into view, and Sasuke gasped. "Naruto?" He breathed, eyes filling with tears. The blonde had been dead for three years, after an enemy village had attacked them. How could he be there?

"About time you got here." He grinned, opening his arms. Sasuke couldn't help it. He dropped all pretences, running forwards into his arms. "You're alive!" He sobbed.

"Not quite." The blonde laughed. That laugh. That wonderful, familiar laugh that seemed to wrap you in a protective bubble of happiness spread over him, making him smile into the orange jumpsuit. "We're dead."

"What?"

"We're both dead." He smiled, letting Sasuke stand. "You're in heaven."

"I died?"

"Don't sound so upset! I exploded!" Sasuke smirked, pulling Naruto closer.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sasuke leant his forehead Naruto's, loving the feel of the blonde hair tickling him once again.

"I love you, so much."

"Ditto." He grinned. They stood in silence for a while. "Sasuke?"

"Yes my love?" Naruto smiled.

"Heaven has been hell without you." Sasuke fought the tears, pulling him in and kissing him. Anywhere had been hell without Naruto.

* * *

**REVIEW! AND REQUEST! I GET BORED!**


End file.
